


Marauders: Erasmus bois

by metrallasaurio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrallasaurio/pseuds/metrallasaurio
Summary: Remus Lupin pide el erasmus en España, más concretamente en Madrid, al tímido Remus le toca compartir piso con tres chicos demasiado ruidosos, uno de ellos es además un poco imbécil (y demasiado guapo), pero los cuatro no tardan en hacerse amigos y descubrir las cosas buenas (y no tan buenas) del erasmus y de vivir en otro país.Dedicado a todas mis motoristas por ser unas personas tan maravillosas.(AU actual muggle)Y bueno, ya sabéis los personajes son de la Jotaká, aquí estamos para sacudirle la homofobia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, este capítulo es un poco introductorio, pero a partir del siguiente empieza la auténtica cultura española con Sonia y Selena y Amaral y las tapitas de terraceo.

Remus acababa de llegar a su nuevo piso en una ciudad desconocida, en el que apenas había estado un par de veces de vacaciones en Benidorm, y encima sería compartido y la verdad, la idea de compartir piso le tenía realmente atemorizado. No sabía muy bien quiénes serían sus compañeros, lo único quesabía era que eran otros tres chicos de más o menos su edad, y por lo que parecíafue el primero en llegar, así que lo lógico era que ya que llegó el primero fuese el primero enelegir su habitación. No negaría que tenía un miedo algo irracional a que esto enturbiara la relación con sus compañeros pero había una habitación en frente del baño y parecía que ahí daba el Sol, no era exactamente pequeña, pero tampoco era enorme ya que le agobiaban los sitios muy amplios, y mirando las vistas(era increíble asomarse a la ventana y ver la Magistral) tampoco es que necesitara mucho más para decidir que esa sería la suya. Estaba deshaciendo la maleta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y escuchó a unos chicos hablando (por no decir gritando, lo cual podía afirmar que no le hacía ninguna gracia) animadamente. Por el acento pudo ver que eran de Inglaterra, y siendo honestos, no le gustaban mucho los ingleses que gritan, así que esperaba que fuese un poco por la euforia del momento de viajar a un país extranjero, el erasmus, y todos esos rollos. Pensó en quese presentaría en castellano porque si había llegado hasta allí era para hablarlo todo lo que pudiese porque le daba un poco de vergüenza y pensaba que su acento era horrible, pero siguió ordenando su habitación, ya habría tiempo para presentaciones más tarde (“que ojalá no tener que hacerlo”, pensó.)Estaba nervioso porque no le gustaba mucho conocer a gente nueva (“A ver, con Lily tengo suficiente”) pero sabía que era inevitable, se puso los cascos y puso la música suave porque era lo que hacía siempre que la ansiedad llamaba a su puerta para relajarse, axolotes mexicanos, le gustaba lo que estaba sonando porque era alegre y triste y cantaba la canción suavemente mientras guardaba cuidadosamente sus cosas en el armario, ordenando por colores para evitar ponerse nervioso al sacar ropa. En España hacía más calor que en Escocia y sabía que lo iba a lamentar porque no era muy fanático del calor y prácticamente tuvo que renovar su armario entero para este curso, pero había estudiado filología hispánica para algo y siempre había tenido un cariño especial por España porque de adolescente había leído traducciones de poemas deMiguel Hernández que le había robado el corazón por completo y su tía abuela Maritere era de Madrid, de Lavapies concretamente, y ya le había contado algunas cosas sobre la ciudad, así que al menos sentía que tenía algo de control sobre esta aventura.

Estaba colocando sus libros en la estantería de su habitación cuando “¡MIERDA!” la estantería se cayó encima de él dejándole sepultado en libros y madera. Eso hizo que los otros tres chicos fuesen conscientes de que había alguien más en la casa haciéndoles correr hacia su cuarto (“no, no, no por favor”)

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? Ha sido una buena hostia. —un chico alto y moreno le ayudó a levantarse.

—Sí, solo ha sido un accidente, no me he hecho gran cosa, gracias.

—¿Por qué no saliste a saludar cuando llegamos? —el chico bajo parecía casi ofendido por aquello.

—No sé, supongo que no quise molestar.

Se sonrojó mientras el otro chico, el guapo, seguía riéndose, realmente le parecía muy divertido que pudiera haber muerto enterrado por una estantería con cientos de libros, o eso le parecía a Remus que le fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, menos mal que no ha sido nada. Mi nombre es James, por cierto, James Potter, este enano de aquí es Peter y el gilipollas que no deja de reírse es Sirius.

James le tendió la mano que la estrechó tímidamente, igual que Peter, que esperaba su turno para estrecharle la mano. Sirius se acercó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, todavía jadeando.

—Lo siento tío, en serio, es que ha sido buenísimo, no he podido evitarlo. Las caídas de la gente, mi debilidad. Me paso horas viendo vídeos de caídas en youtube. Nunca podré olvidar a Edgar y su mítica caída.

No le parecía excusa, pero no pudo evitar fijarse que los ojos grises de ese chico brillaban de alegría, igual que no pudo evitar fijarse que sus ojos eran grises y ni si quiera sabía de qué color eran los ojos del tal James o del tal Peter. Su enfado se esfumó mirando esos ojos brillantes.

— No pasa nada, mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin, y por favor, ahorraros las bromas, mis padres son humanos, no lobos, y juro por dios que no soy un hombre lobo ni nada de eso.

Todos se rieron ante este comentario, no parecían risas forzadas, y pensó que tal vez les había hecho auténtica gracia así que les dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa que subió hasta sus ojos. Después de todo a lo mejor no iba a estar tan mal compartir su aventura en España con estos tres chicos, aunque del guapo no podía fiarse porque era obscenamente guapo y se había reído de él.

Se mantuvo en su habitación un rato más escuchaba a los demás escoger habitación, parece ser que el imbécil de los ojos bonitos (era muy malo reteniendo nombres) sería su vecino de habitación mientras el chico alto dormiría en la del fondo y el chico bajo en la de en frente. Esperaba de corazón que el chico guapo no fuese tan ruidoso como parecía en un primer momento. Escuchó como los tres iban al salón y ponían la televisión, habían puesto una serie que por lo que había podido escuchar iba de una comunidad de vecinos, y tenía que reconocer, que así, simplemente escuchando los tres capítulos que habían visto, se sentía terriblemente tentado a ver la serie, pero no podía arriesgarse a salir de su habitación así que apuntó para sí buscar luego aquella serie. Cogió el móvil, de vez en cuando se escuchaban carcajadas y las voces de dos de los chicos traduciendo a ¿Peter? ¿se llamaba así el bajito, no? porque parecía que no entendía del todo el castellano.

 

**Remus:** _Eh, Lils, ¿qué tal tu primer día?_

 

**Lily** _**:** Bueno, no me puedo quejar, tengo tres compañeras de piso bastante simpáticas, Dorcas, Marlene y Mary (creo que Dorcas y Marlene se gustan) Granada es genial, en serio, tengo muchas ganas de investigar este lugar, ojalá pronto puedas venir, tenemos que ir juntos a la Alhambra, y probar el salmorejo y el gazpacho_

_¿tú qué tal?_

 

**Remus:** _Bueno, tengo tres compañeros de piso recuerdo que uno se llama Peter porque no dejan de reírse de él. Otro no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero creo que te gustaría, es_ _muy_ _tu tipo, alto, moreno, con gafas y bastante guapo, fue simpático conmigo cuando se me cayó la estantería encima. Y el otro es gilipollas, se estuvo riendo de mí sin conocerme ni nada durante diez minutos._

_Pero joder_ _L_ _ily, como dicen aquí en Madrid “está mazo de bueno”. Y bueno, aun no he salido de mi habitación porque me muero de vergüenza después de haber hecho el ridículo._

_Y me da miedo que sean hom_ _ó_ _fobos o algo._

_Son taaaaan_ _escandalosos_ _que me desesperan, pero parecen buenos chicos la verdad, excepto el gilipollas guapo._

_Ahora están en el salón viendo una serie española que tiene pinta de divertida, así que igual me la veo en mi cuarto._

 

**Lily:** _¿Cómo que se te cayó una estanteria encima?_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Y joder,_ _Remus John Lupin, te OBLIGO a que vayas a ese salón a ver esa serie con esos chicos y te rías como no lo has hecho en meses. Y si no lo haces no pienso hablarte más._

 

**Remus:** _Mira, lo voy a hacer por ti, y porque no quiero pasarme todo el curso solo en Madrid._

_Luego te cuento._

 

Cogió aire y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón, allí estaban los otros tres chicos riéndose, al parecer un tal Emilio había tirado a una tal Belén a una piscina de delfines para comprobar si estaba embarazada, lo sabía porque se lo habían traducido a Peter y el chico guapo estaba otra vez llorando de la risa.

—¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

—Claro.—el chico guapo se movió un poco, señalando a su lado del sofá para que se sentase ahí. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, “Sirius, se llamaba Sirius, como la estrella” recordó, esperando jamás olvidar su nombre.

Siguieron viendo la serie entre comentarios, risas y comiendo palomitas.

—Dios mío Remus, te lo juro, el humor español es divertidísimo, es muy distinto a nuestro humor británico, tú como eres escocés igual ni sabes lo que es el humor, pero es cuando algo te hace gracia y tú pues te ríes.

—¿En serio, Sirius? Eres un ser demasiado básico,— levantó la ceja— desde que te he conocido esta mañana has sido como una patada constante en el culo, y pocas veces me quejo de golpes en el culo.

James y Peter explotaron en una sonora carcajada y Sirius, contra todo pronóstico, se sonrojó furiosamente antes de unirse a la carcajada.

—¿Sabes Remus? Fácilmente podrías ser uno de los nuestros, tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un Merodeador.

—¿Merodeador? ¿sois como una banda de esas de chavales que roban a gente y hacen cosas ilegales porque no son capaces de aceptar el paso de los años y que tarde o temprano hay que madurar o buscar un trabajo?

—No, al menos no exactamente, sólo somos nosotros tres, tres chicos que lo único que queremos es divertirnos lo más legalmente posible. A veces me meto en líos y James y Peter me salvan el culo, pero solemos ser gente tranquila. Solo sal con nosotros el finde, porfa.

Sirius le miró haciendo pucheros y la verdad no quería resistirse a esa mirada, pero primero tendría que comprobar si eran homófobos, básicamente porque si lo eran buscaría otro cuarto en seguida. Donde fuese, aunque fuese a mil kilómetros de su facultad y tuviese que coger el horrible transporte público donde bien seguro moriría de ansiedad.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero antes quiero advertiros de un par de cosas. En primer lugar solo pienso hablar castellano porque he venido aquí a mejorar mi pronunciación, y en segundo lugar, soy gay, espero que no tengáis ningún problema con ello porque de ser así haré mis maletas en seguida.

Peter, James y Sirius se rieron otra vez. Empezaba a gustarle el sonido de sus risas, especialmente la risa canina de Sirius.

—A mí no me mires, soy el tipo más bisexual de todos los bisexuales del mudo, y estos dos están bastante cómodos con ellos así que no tienes excusa, este finde eres nuestro, Remus.

Sonrió y bostezó. Tenía mucho sueño y la televisión se había vuelto extrañadesde quecomenzó una serie muy rara sobre una streaper que a su vez era laniñera de un montón de niños, no entendía muy bien de qué iba la cosa pero la canción era muy pegadiza y a la vez le hacía sentir muy incómodo.Sinceramente, no sabía muy bien qué pensar del humor de España que tanto le había gustado a Sirius pero a Sirius le hacía gracia la existencia de esa tal Ana, la streaper y niñera y se reía muy alto, como ladrandoy se quedaría mil horas más despierto por oírle reír porque tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y el sonido de su risa le hace cosquillitas en el vientre y aleteos en el estómago, pero el sueño se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y tenía que comprobar la comodidad de su cama.

—Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir, así que por favor, reíros más bajo. Como dice mi tía abuela Maritere, _hasta mañana si Dios quiere._

Los chicos le despidieron con un buenas noches colectivo y se fue a dormir, pensando en que ojalá sea ya el finde para poder salir con sus nuevos amigos.

Pero el sueño no llegaba por muchas vueltas que diera en la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir, a dormir poco y mal y a las interminables pesadillas, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, casi tenía miedo de llegar a dormir bien. Estaba preparado y antes de venir a España se había hecho una lista de grupos españoles que podían gustarle y ahora sonaba “Los Secretos”, cogió su ejemplar de ‘ _Viento del pueblo’_ de Miguel Hernández pero nunca llegó a abrirlo porque en ese momento alguien golpeó su puerta.

—Estoy despierto, adelante.

Era Sirius, en realidad no le sorprendió porque llevaba un rato escuchando a los Germs y a los Clash a través de las paredes de la habitación, había escuchando ronquidos de la habitación de Peter y cuando fue al baño vio que no había luz en el cuarto de James.

Sirius entró y se sentó en la silla de escritorio, estaba observando los pósters de la habitación, sonrió al ver un póster de The Smiths, era obvio que sería su grupo favorito porque solo había que verle para saber que no podía ser otro grupo, también tenía otro póster del décimo Doctor con Rose.

—Oye tío lo siento, ¿vale? A veces soy un gilipollas, no es mi culpa, son mis genes, mi familia es una familia de gilipollas. Pero en serio, lo siento, no quería reírme de ti. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Llevas un pijama de Hufflepuff? ¡maldita sea Remus! ¿HUFFLEPUFF?

Remus se sonrojó, pero vamos a ver, este chico había venido a su vida para humillarle constantemente o qué. Pero aún así clavó los ojos en los de Sirius y levantó una ceja irónicamente.

—¿Has venido aquí a reírte de mí? Porque podrías haberte esperado a mañana, que así al menos podría dormiry descansar de tus gilipolleces. ¿Qué clase de problema tienes con Hufflepuff o con Harry Potter en general?

—Ninguno, aparte de lo raro que es que haya cuatro personajes con nuestros mismos nombres y que no me gusta el destino de ninguno, especialmente el de Sirius y Remus, pero quitando esos detalles, como saga es la hostia, tío. De hecho debería enseñarte algún día los dibujos que he hecho sobre el mundo mágico.

—Me encantaría, la verdad. Pero en serio, no creo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de Harry Potter, ¿qué quieres de mí a estas horas?

—Solo disculparme, y bueno, darte esto. Lo siento, de corazón, no quería reírme de ti. Buenas noches, Remus.

Sirius le dio un libro. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta se giró “Espero no sonar raro, pero me gusta mucho tu piel, es casi tan blanca que parece que puedes brillar por ti mismo y seguro que puedes hacerlo y tienes pecas, me gustan las pecas y esa cicatriz que tienes atravesándoteque parece que separa tus ojos de tu cara es como que ha juntado las dos partes más bonitas de dos personas totalmente distintas. Espero que algún día puedas hablarme de ella”, dijo esto con tanta timidez que impresionaba en un chico como Sirius. Remus se sonrojó nuevamente y dio gracias a que Sirius salió corriendo de su cuarto para no tener que contestar.

Se metió nuevamente en la cama y sonrió mientras el sueño empezaba a empujar sus párpados. Sirius había dicho que le gustaba su cara, no con esas palabras, pero qué más da. Era una mala idea pillarse de su compañero de piso, pero daba igual porque le había dicho que la piel de su cara era bonita y que era guapo, no así, pero le valía. En un último esfuerzo cogió el libro que le había regalado porque ni si quiera había visto cual era. Sonrió, era una antología de Panero. Abrió la primera página y vio una dedicatoria:

 

_Pude ver que te gusta la poesía, no eres el único al que le gusta la poesía española y bueno, este es mi poeta favorito, así que pensé que podría gustarte._

_Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo._

 

Estaba alucinando. Y por supuesto tuvo que avisar a Lily. Definitivamente se iba a pillar de su compañero de piso, cualquier duda se había desvanecido.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las croquetas son la mejor comida del universo y por fin lo descubren.

Llegó el sábado, eran nuevos en la ciudad y no sabían muy bien donde ir, todavía no habían comenzado el curso y quedaban un par de semanas para ello, pero aún así Remus prometió salir con ellos y cumplía su palabra siempre. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la idea de salir con Sirius, James y Peter, especialmente con Sirius aunque rehuyera de ese pensamiento. Eran muy agradables y ya había perdonado a Sirius, porque la verdad, era imposible estar enfadado con él y sobre todo cuando le miraba a los ojos, y más todavía cuando una noche sí y una noche no se colaba en su habitación para decirle alguna tontería que sabía que le enfadaría y huyese a su cuarto con esa risa perruna. Después de cinco días ya era oficial que estaba, según Lily, “totalmente encoñado” de Sirius, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Había oído hablar de Chueca (esta vez no por su tía abuela) y él estaba en Madrid, podría descargarse Grindr y conseguir alguna cita de mil formas distintas, pero eso no quitaba que cada momento a solas con Sirius hablando de Star Wars o de música, o comentando Ana y los siete y Aquí no hay quién viva, no pudiera evitar fantasear con él y pensar que serían los perfectos Mauri y Fernando. Pero por fin era sábado y habían quedado los cuatro para conocer mejor su ciudad.

Estaban en Alcalá de Henares, la verdad es que el ambiente por el centro no era decepcionante, distinto sí, pero no como algo malo. Obviamente no sabían muy bien a donde ir, aunque Remus había oído hablar de las _tapas_ por parte de su tía abuela Maritere _,_ y querían probar lo que fuese eso. Fueron a un bar cerca del centro, Según James podían definirse las tapas como que con la cerveza tenían comida gratis y eso era el maravilloso mundo de las tapas según James Potter,aunque Remus estaba segurísimo de que no eran gratis y entraban en el precio de la cerveza, pero no quería romper la ilusión de James por haber hecho tal definición, ni la emoción de Peter, que era más que palpable.

Los cuatro pidieron cerveza, en el caso de Remus eligió patatas alioli, Sirius un pincho de tortilla, Peter croquetas de jamón y James unos torreznos. Peter afirmó que definitivamente no había probado nada tan bueno como unas croquetas y una vez todos hubieron probado las croquetas aceptaron esa afirmación como una verdad universal.

—¡Madre mía chicos! Si esto es la cultura española creo que amo España.

—Peter, es solo comida. Está muy rica, sí, pero hay cosas mucho más interesantes, como por ejemplo…

—¿Panero?

Se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Sirius. Solo le conocía desde hace una semana y ya sabía que sus sonrisas nunca tenía buenas intenciones. Tal vez supiera que estaba loco por él, o simplemente le gustaba ser irresistiblemente irritante, o a lo mejor simplemente era una referencia al libro que le había regalado, pero aún así siempre conseguía sonrojarle sin más esfuerzo que ESA sonrisa.

—Pues sí, es un buen ejemplo la verdad. O Miguel Hernández, o mira tampoco hace falta centrarse en la literatura, hay gente como...

—Vale, Remus, tranquilo, lo pillamos, pero hoy vamos a salir de fiesta, ya discutiremos de literatura el próximo día que no pueda dormir.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo. Remus le sonrió timidamente. ¿Estaba Sirius tonteando con él? Le estaba diciendo que iba a meterse en su habitación de forma esporádica, y de hecho era algo que había estado haciendo con asiduidad durante la semana,pero ¿por qué? se puso muy nervioso, madre mía, ¿qué quería Sirius de él? Debió de notarlo porque empezó a reírse y Remus tragó saliva. Fue James quien le sacó de sus pensamientos y su vergüenza.

—Bueno chicos, igual deberíamos irnos, porque voy muy poco borracho para lo que espero de nuestra primera noche de fiesta, la verdad.

Todos pagaron, y como no sabían si en España había que dejar propina, dejaron diez euros de más (por si acaso). Eran ya las doce de la noche así que decidieron que era el momento de entrar a algún local, unos chicos les aconsejó uno a un par de calles,estaba un poco más alejado del centro que el resto de sitios, pero seguía estando relativamente cerca de su casa y les habían confirmado que el local cerraba a las 6:00 y era gratis entrar. Remus y Sirius se quedaron fuera fumando.

—¡No sabía que fumabas! Y yo que creía que eras un niño bueno.

—Sirius, literalmente apenas conoces nada sobre mí. Cállate y dame fuego, anda.

—¡Mierda Remus!, he olvidado el mechero en casa… espera. ¡Eh chaval! ¿tienes fuego?

Se acercó a un chico con una gorra que también estaba fumando, y Remus no pudo evitar como el chaval devoraba a Sirius con los ojos.

—Por el acento tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Yo soy de Londres, y este de aquí es mi compañero, que viene de Escocia.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Escocés! ¿Y no llevas un kilt?

El chico encontró muy gracioso su chiste, riéndose de una manera tan desagradable que tuvo que controlarse mucho para no pegarle un puñetazo, pero él no, él lo encontró terrible y de pésimo gusto, puso los ojos en blanco e intentó tranquilizarse durante cinco eternos segundos antes de contestar a ese gilipollas que no dejaba de comerse a Sirius y hacer bromas estúpidas sobre su procedencia.

—A lo mejor te sorprende, pero los escoceses a veces llevamos pantalones, y no te lo pierdas, incluso llevamos ropa interior debajo. Déjame el mechero, por favor.

Encendió el cigarro y se fue a fumar solo. Estaba jodido porque, joder, en realidad le gustaba esos pequeños momentos hablando con Sirius de todo y de nada y de cosas pequeñas y grandes. Le gustaba su enorme eirritante presencia que podría llenar un continente entero,y él, pues él prefería hablar con ese chico que no conocía. Vio que Sirius se acercaba a él con un destello de culpabilidad después de despedirse del chaval con el que había estado hablando chocándose las manos.

—Eh tío, en serio, lo siento si Fran te ha molestado, pero ¿sabes? He aprendido nuevas expresiones españolas, ¿quieres oírlas?

Remus levantó una ceja.

—¿Fran? Ah, que sois amigos ahora… ¿no te lo irás a subir al piso?

Sirius se reía divertido mientras su cara se mantenía totalmente inexpresiva.

—¡ESTÁS CELOSO!

—¿Qué? ¡no! ¿por qué voy a estar celoso? Por el amor de dios Sirius, ¿puedes dejar de echarme el humo en la cara? A veces a eres terrible. Bueno, dime, ¿qué te ha enseñado el gilipollas de Fran?

—¿Sabes qué? Te las iré soltando de forma casual. Creo que me gusta tu cara cuando te pillo desprevenido. Me gusta sorprenderte.

—Son solo palabras en un idioma que controlo casi a la perfección, dudo que puedas sorprenderme. Sirius dio una larga calada a su cigarro sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Remus que fumaba con ansia porque la situación se había vuelto ligeramente incómoda. Otra vez esos comentarios tan ambiguos en los que juntaba el verbo gustar, con el adjetivo posesivo tu, y la palabra cara. Cuando terminó el cigarro, Sirius seguía mirándole, sus ojos vagaban de sus dedos a su boca, y de su boca a sus ojos.

Y tuvo que entrar en el bar porque si seguía un segundo más allí tendría que besar a Sirius y joder, Sirius era su compañero de piso y eso no podía salir bien, y coño, sólo se conocían de una semana, ¿estaba loco o qué? Igual era un psicópata, o un asesino en serie.

Fue al baño sorteando unas cuantas parejas enrollándose a su alrededor para remojarse un poco la cara y entrar en razón “Remus, no”. Mientras bebían hablaban y reían, James hablaba con un par de chicas e intentó presentarle a Peter a una de ellas, pero no se mostró muy receptiva. De pronto empezó a sonar una canción mucho más animada que las anteriores. Durante toda la noche el local había estado poniendo pop británico de los 70, lo cual le fastidiaba un poco porque era como no haber salido de su estúpida isla. Pero el local se volvió loco al escuchar dos voces femeninas cantando algo que al principio no llegó a entender seguido de unas trompetas. Sirius enseguida se contagió del espíritu festivo de la canción y se aprendió el estribillo nada más escucharlo al principio mientras Peter y James seguían intentando ligar con esas dos chichas y él observaba divertido a Sirius bailando twerk sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en evitar que sus ojos bajaran a su culo, mientras estaba berreando “¡YO QUIERO BAILAR TODA LA NOCHE!” y cuando las trompetas volvieron, se volvió dando saltitos y le cogió de las manos para bailar con él.

—Intuyo que no eres de ese tipo de chicos, pero venga, vamos a bailar.

—¿Ese tipo de chicos?— bufó Remus casi enfadado.

—De los que se lo pasan bien y hacen algo que no sea mirar desde la barra, baila conmigo, no te vas a arrepentir.

Lo que Sirius no sabía es que bailaba muy bien porque había acompañado a su madre y a su tía abuela Maritere durante años a clases de baile, pero era tremendamente tímido para demostrar lo bien que bailaba. Pero le había retado, y lo que es peor, había insinuado que era aburrido. Estaba seguro de que Sirius creía que por ser un “empollón” y pasar sus horas libres leyendo tranquilo en su habitación, o viendo alguna película sin requerir ninguna compañía ya le convertía en un hombre aburrido. Pero se equivocaba, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Cogió sus manos y las colocó suavemente, una en su cuello y otra en su cintura. Era divertido porque le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza, y mereció la pena hacerlo solo por ver su cara de sorpresa. Él hizo lo mismo con sus mano, colocando una en su cuello y la otra en su cadera, apretando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de Sirius.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró “como se te ocurra otra vez insinuar que soy aburrido una vez más, o bajes tu mano cerca de mi culo...” hizo una parada pensando en alguna amenaza original pero no se le ocurrió nada, ignorando como la respiración de Sirius se entecortaba mientras bajaba un cosquilleo al sentir su aliento en la oreja, “te corto los cojones”. Llevaba el ritmo del baile, admitía que no era la mejor canción para bailar, pero después pusieron una canción que se llamaba Obsesión (que Remus había bailado mucho con su madre y su tía abuela en sus clases) y ahí si se pudo lucir. Sirius estaba alucinando por como se movía, y más todavía con el hecho de que James y Peter estaban ajenos a lo que estaba pasando a escasos metros de ellos. Cuando terminó la canción, soltó a Sirius y se fue a terminar la cerveza. Sirius por su parte estaba totalmente rojo, y casi rezaba a todos los dioses, existentes o no, para que por favor no hubiese notado la erección que el baile (o más bien Remus) le había provocado. James y Peter volvieron, Peter tenía una sonrisa triunfante porque había conseguido el número de la chica morena, y James venía felicitándole. Empezó a sonar “Just can’t get enough” y los cuatro hicieron un corro mientras saltaban y gritaban. Eran conscientes de que posiblemente la gente del local les estaban mirando, después de todo casi todo el mundo eran cuarentones bebidos desesperados y alguna que otra persona joven, pero en ese momento les daba igual. Estaban borrachos y pasándolo bien, se sentían vivos y después de todo eso era todo lo que buscaban una noche como aquella.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, abriendo con dificultad la puerta y Remus se fue derecho a su habitación. Dios mío, había bailado borracho con Sirius y por eso no podría volver a mirarle a la cara. Se había enfadado con él por llamarle aburrido y decidió que bailar aquella canción, Obsesión, con él era la mejor idea que podía tener para demostrarle lo contrario, maravilloso, una idea genial. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haber hecho esa gilipollez, seguro que Sirius había notado lo mucho que se había calentado bailando con él, es difícil no notar mientras estás bailando pegado con otra personaque una polla dura se interpone entre la persona con la que bailas y tú y aunque Remus no se tiene en alta estima, es consciente del tamaño de su polla. Seguro que Sirius se había dado cuenta y ahora no volvería a su habitación. Remus se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y la vergüenza no le dejaba dormir. Estaba en silencio, escuchando los ronquidos de Peter, y supuso que Sirius no podía dormir tampoco, como de costumbre, porque no paraba de escuchar movimiento en su habitación. Empezó a escuchar de forma casi imperceptible la canción que habían bailado Sirius y él en el local, aquella de bailar por la noche o algo así y eso le dejó desconcertado, pero no tanto como empezar a escuchar gemidos procedentes de la habitación de Sirius. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? O sea, a ver, le quedaba muy claro que Sirius se estaba masturbando, pero lo que le fallaba en la ecuación era el hecho de que se estuviese masturbando escuchando a Sonia y Selena y al jodido Romeo Santos. Los gemidos de Sirius traspasaban la sangre de Remus, bombeándola a su polla. “Mierda, definitivamente estoy jodido”, y decidió escribir a Lily antes de intentar cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidar su erección y que en la habitación de al lado había un chico demasiado guapo masturbándose, pero posiblemente ignoraba su existencia, al menos _de esa forma_.

Cuando se despertó intentó no pensar mucho en la noche anterior. No podría aislarse para siempre en el piso intentando evitar a Sirius, así que mejor enfocarlo de otra manera. Habían bailado y se lo habían pasado muy bien y a Remus le había gustado _demasiado_ hacerlo pero no tenían por qué volver a hacerlo. Era prácticamente la hora de comer y tenía el estómago algo revuelto, así que prefirió no moverse de la cama y directamente no comer. Simplemente se pondría alguna película, o empezaría algún libro, o hablaría por teléfono con Lily pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, Lily le preguntaría sobre Sirius después de lo que le contó y todavía no había tenido la valentía de leer la respuesta de Lily, así que desechó la idea de hablar con ella. Decidió empezar a leer la antología que Sirius le había regalado. A pesar de llevar una semana en esa casa no habían tenido mucho tiempo para relajarse ninguno de los cuatro por lo que parecía un buen momento. Los ojos de Remus se detuvieron en la dedicatoria de Sirius, no era gran cosa, es decir, no tenía ningún tipo de significado romántico, ni significaba que Sirius quisiera follar con él, pero le gustaba el hecho de que para admitir que fue un gilipollas decidió regalarle un libro al mayor devoralibros del mundo. Y joder, ya estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras recorría con sus dedos la irregular y caótica letra de Sirius. Iba a pasar de página cuando llamaron a su puerta y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago sabiendo quién habría detrás de la puerta porque nadie llama a la puerta como él, tocando como fingiendo que no quiere nada.

—¡Adelante!

Y no se equivocaba, era Sirius, llevaba un libro en la mano izquierda, una bolsa en la derecha y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

—Te he traído esto, he observado que te gusta el chocolate y hoy no has comido con nosotros, ni si quiera te he visto salir a comer, así que he pensado que igual querrías comer algo. ¿Puedo poner algo de música? He estado haciendo una lista de cosas que pueden ser interesantes ya que vamos a estar nueve meses aquí.

Abrió la boca para negarse, pero su estómago rugió y le apetecía escuchar cosas nuevas, así que simplemente dejó que se sentara y abrió la bolsita con comida. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que había una napolitana de chocolate y un par de tabletas de chocolate. Mientras pegaba el primer mordisco a la napolitana observó el libro que llevaba Sirius había dejado en la cama mientras se acercaba al ordenador , “Romancero gitano”, de Federico García Lorca.

—Lorca… ¿sabes? Siempre he querido leer algo de él, mi mejor amiga, Lily me dijo que posiblemente me enamoraría hasta las trancas de su poesía. No sé si será verdad, pero de momento ya me he enamorado de su historia.

—Te dije que vendría a dar la turra con los libroscuando no pudiese dormir, y bueno, después de todo es la hora de la siesta, ¿no? —Sirius sonrió.—Me gusta mucho Lorca, es extraño, pero los poemas de Lorca me han influido _mazo_ a la hora de dibujar, su simbolismo y sus metáforas me calaron hasta lo más profundo, amigo. La poesía tiende a inspirarme, es como mi musa. Shh, calla, escucha. Este tío se llama “El niño de Elche”. He visto que te gusta mucho Miguel Hernández y he descubierto esto hace poco. Es magia tío, te lo juro, esto es pura magia y no lo de Harry Potter.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, la música inundó la habitación. Estaba sonando uno de los poemas favoritos de Remus, _Me sobra el corazón,_ quien cantaba estaba poniendo toda su alma en la canción y eso era la cosa más bella que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas silenciosas, sin poder ser consciente de que Sirius le miraba casi con devoción, fascinado, mirando como la música estaba creando una fisura en el estoico Remus, observando las lágrimas caer como si allí encontrara el sentido de la vida. Remus lloraba silencioso y no era consciente de que el corazón de Sirius se contrajo siendo consciente del dolor que se reflejaban en esas lágrimas. La canción terminó y se secó las lágrimas sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían en ese momento. Intentó no mirar a Sirius.

—Ha sido… no sé describirlo… es magia.—tragó saliva y sonrió obligándose a cambiar de tema.—Por otro lado, me encantaría que algún día me enseñaras alguno de tus dibujos. Si Lorca y música como esta te inspira debe ser algo precioso.

Sirius se rió aceptando la invitación a enseñar su obra.

—¡Oh!, pronto te enseñaré algo, pero tendrás que entrar tú a mi habitación. No esperarás que haga yo el trabajo todo el rato. —guiñó un ojo, según la percepción de Remus, con la única intención de dejarle sin aliento.— de todos modos, toma. Este libro es para ti, no te acostumbres, no voy a regalarte libros cada semana, pero quiero que lo tengas. Pero no lo abras hasta que no me vaya, no me gusta ser eclipsado y menos por un señor muerto.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tranquilo, había notado ligeramente lo mucho que te gusta ser el centro de atención, y te juro que mi atención es solo tuya ahora mismo.—“No podría ser de nadie más”, pensó— He podido apreciar que entre vosotros tres os llamáis por apodos extraños. Por desgracia he podido imaginar, a juzgar por lo crueles que sois con él, porqué al pobre Peter le llamáis Colagusano, pero la verdad que lo de Cornamenta y Canuto se me escapa por completo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada perruna mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la cama dejándose caer sobre su costado acercándose a Remus ligeramente.

—Bueno, creo que lo de Colagusano lo has pillado por completo. Eres listo, lo reconozco. Lo de Cornamenta tiene que ver con un incidente en un coto de caza privado, nosotros comiendo pizza ilegalmente y unos cazadores disparando sedantes. En cuanto a mí, creo que tendrás que ganarte la historia.

Resopló. Otra vez ese tono que escondía de todo menos buenas intenciones. ¿Iban a estar todo el año así?

—¿Siempre eres así, Sirius?

—¿Así cómo?

—Insoportablemente irritante, haciendo que todo parezca un reto.

—Solo cuando el chico es guapo.

Se levantó de la cama de un saltó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba cogiendo el picaporte se giró al escuchar su nombre.

—No te soporto, pero me gusta cuando vienes.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho mientras salía por la puerta y se encerró en su habitación. Pensó en esos ojos de color ámbar con destellos verdes, y en esos rizos cobrizos entre los que empezaban a entreverse las canas. En cómo había querido abrazarle, y preguntarle qué es lo que le hacía llorar de esa manera, porque tenía claro que no era emoción por la canción, si no que algo se había desbloqueado y le había hecho daño. En las ganas que tenía de darle chocolate cada día solo para que esos ojos brillasen con la intensidad que ha visto hace unos minutos que parecía una vida. En lo bonito que sería que le recitase poemas mientras él dibujaba. Y en seguir regalándole libros, en eso también pensaba. Joder, se estaba enamorando de su compañero de piso, y James ya le advirtió que eso no podía acabar bien pero él seguía negándolo porque las cosas no son reales hasta que no las dices en alto. Pensó en Remus enterándose de que era nada más y nada menos un Black, y en cómo reaccionaría ante ello.

Mientras tanto Remus estaba en su habitación, acariciaba suavemente pero con cierta amargura la cicatriz que nacía en su hombro y se perdía por su pecho. Pensaba en la canción que le había puesto Sirius y en cómo se había desmoronado en apenas un minuto, porque joder, qué miedo da enamorarse de nuevo cuando te han roto el corazón en mil millones de cachitos y cada vez que lo recompones te lo vuelven a romper. Estaba saboreando las últimas onzas del chocolate que Sirius le había llevado y estaba delicioso, tanto que dolía que se acabase y vio el libro de Lorca, preguntándose por qué coño ese chico no dejaba de regalarle libros, pero no como una queja, más bien como un deseo vehemente de que por favor jamás dejara de hacerlo. Intentó evitar todos esos pensamientos horribles que aparecían en su cabeza, los recuerdos del pasado que hacían que viviese encadenado a ellos, pero sin querer abrió una grieta en su armadura que le deshizo más de lo que siempre estaba. Miraba por la ventana, escuchando ese disco de El niño de Elche, llegó a la conclusión de que era absurdo pensar que Sirius tenía algún tipo de atracción por él, porque Remus llevaba muchos años roto y nadie quiere arriesgarse a convivir por placer con alguien que no funciona, y porque estaba seguro de que era horrible, un monstruo, alguien de quien cualquiera huiría. Fuera hacía Sol, y hacía muchísimo calor en Madrid en agosto, pero Remus sentía como si tuviese una tormenta en su pecho y que la lluvia y el viento le calaban en los huesos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El bar al que van a tomar algo se llama El quinto tapón (nadie sabe qué ha sido de los otros cuatro)
> 
> El garito por el que salen se llama Tráfico (que es un antro pero es el sitio más mamarracho de todo Alcalá)
> 
> Aquí el poema "Me sobra el corazón" de Miguel Hernández: https://www.poeticous.com/miguel-hernandez/me-sobra-el-corazon?locale=es
> 
> Aquí la canción de El niño de Elche: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9378l68M0UI
> 
> (no sé añadir links aquí, lo siento)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera visita al Rastro, referencias un poco meta, y cosas bonitas al final del capítulo que se me ha ido un poco de largo, pero fue por una buena causa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que tuvieron a Lupin en Gales, pero honestamente, me la suda y por eso es escocés y Lily también (siempre he visto a Lily un poco como Amy Pond y eso que en mi fan cast no sería Karen Gillan)   
> El tebeo de Mortadelo y Filemón es Los Invasores.  
> La canción de Sonic Youth es Little trouble girl, que no se menciona apenas, pero son cosas que necesitáis saber en vuestro día a día.

Era la primera vez que viajaban en un autobús interurbano para ir a Madrid desde Alcalá en el mes y medio que llevaban en Madrid, llevaban una semana de clases y los compañeros de James le habían hablado del rastro. Entre los tres (especialmente Sirius y sus visitas nocturnas a su cuarto) habían conseguido convencer a Remus para ir con ellos ya que tenía planeado un bonito domingo haciendo maratón de Cuéntame, le quedaban un par de temporadas para ponerse al día y ahora que Carlitos era adulto no podía negar que tenía un crush muy grande con él, pero en el momento en que le hablaron del rastro (y del énfasis que puso Peter en las croquetas de después) consiguieron que levantase el culo de la cama y se arreglase un poco. Se pusieron en los asientos de atrás del todo y James estaba totalmente fascinado con la conducción española, «Joder, ¿están locos? ¡QUE CONDUCEN POR LA DERECHA!» según James los españoles no son de fiar porque qué clase de pirados conducen al revés, y por más que Remus intentó hacerle entrar en razón de que lo raro es conducir por la izquierda, nadie podía quitar de la cabeza de James que estaban locos, y conducían tan mal que daba miedo, y era verdad porque James lo pensaba. «¡JODER, SI SE HA SALTADO UN SEMÁFORO!», «Ni si quiera hay cinturón de seguridad en este autobús.» Y a James le aterraba realmente morir en un apestoso autobús de camino a Madrid, porque el tren les pillaba muy lejos y Sirius había tenido la maravillosa idea de escoger el autobús suicida y matarles a todos (maldito seas, Sirius Blak) pero en un viaje que parecía INFINITO, por fin consiguieron llegar a la estación. Tenían que coger el metro, y Remus ya se había puesto los cascos aunque estuviese caminando con sus amigos, no era capaz de mirar a su alrededor, le costaba respirar y las manos le temblaban, pero nadie podía verlo porque estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos. Sirius se paró a su lado ligeramente preocupado.

—Eh, ¿estás bien, amigo? Te veo un poco de bajón.

—No es nada Sirius, pero agradezco tu preocupación.

—¡Venga hombre!— dijo Sirius pasando su brazo por sus hombros,— a mi no me engañas, chaval. Te da ansiedad las aglomeraciones, ¿verdad?

—Un poco…

Sirius le miró fijamente y sonrió mordiéndose el labio de abajo (maldito Sirius y su sonrisa cargada de erotismo).

—Bueno, el otro día en el bar cuando me sacaste a bailar no parecía importarte mucho la gente…

—Eso es porque estaba borracho,—Remus estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse— ojalá ahora lo estuviera para poder aguantar a toda esta gente…

Remus hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en él sin poder apreciar que esa mirada estaba intimidando enormemente a Sirius.

—Y para aguantarte a ti. A veces eres _demasiado_ insoportable, _tronco_.

Sirius se rió sin apartar sus ojos de los de Remus, no quería parpadear porque mirar los ojos de Remus era lo más parecido que podía haber a acercarseal Sol sin arder. Un mes y pensaba que mirarle podría provocarle una combustión espontánea porque cuando los ojos de Remus reían, su corazón ardía y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Con un guiño se fue a darle una colleja a James empezando una pelea en la que el pobre Peter se llevó casi todos los golpes. Remus sonreía mientras bajaba las escaleras mecánicas pensando en que la suerte le sonreía por segunda vez en la vida. La primera fue cuando conoció a Lily, y ahora no podía haber encontrado mejores compañeros de piso y amigos que esos tres chicos. Por norma general la vida de Remus no tenía demasiadas alegrías, últimamente tampoco demasiadas desgracias, pero simplemente no atraía en exceso a las cosas buenas y no podía evitar sentirse afortunado al tener a esas personas a su lado.

Después de un, en palabras de James, desesperante camino de media hora en metro con un transbordo interminable consiguieron llegar a su destino. El rastro. James y Sirius estaban emocionadísimos al ver todas esas calles abarrotadas de gente y de objetos prácticamente en desuso, sobre todo Sirius a quién le brillaba los ojos cada vez que veía chupas de cuero. Peter miraba entusiasmado a su alrededor “Cuidado Colagusano, a ver si vas a mearte encima de la emoción”, decía James. Remus estaba prácticamente paralizado, tanta cantidad de gente le perturbaba, y le enfadaba, y le daba miedo, y ansiedad. Andaba con cuidado por no rozar a nadie, el mínimo roce con gente desconocida le podía hacer estallar. Andaba despacio y nadie lo notaba, o eso creía él, ajeno a todo con sus cascos todavía puestos.

—Tío, Cornamenta, creo que Remus lo está pasando mal aquí.

—Creo que observas demasiado a Remus, Canuto, no creo que sea bueno para ti estar tan pendiente de él.

—Calla tío, pero en serio, mírale, está como aterrado por estar aquí y no sé, después de todo es uno de los nuestros, deberíamos hacer algo.

—¡A CANUTO LE GUSTA REMUS!

Sirius se abalanzó sobre Peter y James se metió a separarlos. Remus miraba desde la distancia curioso por saber qué estaba pasando, pero no lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de no sobrevivir al mundo exterior.

—¡Basta Canuto! Eres peor que la Hierbas cuando tiró a Paloma por la ventana.

—¡TRONCO, QUE HA INSINUADO QUE ME GUSTA!

—¡Ah! ¿y no es verdad? Vamos, tío, que hemos visto cómo le miras, o más bien te lo comes con los ojos, y cómo te preocupas por él. Apenas hace un mes que os conocéis y ya le has hecho más regalos que Colagusano en toda su vida. A ver si te piensas que no sabemos que cuando no puedes dormir te metes en su cuarto a molestarle, si al menos te rieses más bajito… el pobre debe estar hasta los cojones de que no le dejes dormir.

—Mirad chicos, no lo sé, de verdad que no sé si me gusta o no. Es una persona especial en todos los sentidos que se puede ser especial, y joder, él no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que está jodido, y sé que yo también estoy jodido, y joder, estar jodido es una mierda pero no es tan malo si puedes compartir el sufrimiento con la gente, que yo no creo que le vaya a salvar, o que el pueda salvarme, porque somos humanos, no máquinas que arreglar pero…mirad, yo os tengo a vosotros y no necesito nada más, pero él está solo aquí, en un país desconocido, y creo que podemos hacerle las cosas más fáciles, eso es todo.

Los tres caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo, pensativos. Las palabras de Sirius habían calado ligeramente en los otros dos chicos, y fue Peter quien actuó. Detuvo su paso hasta estar a la misma altura que Remus y simplemente caminó a su lado evitando que unas cuantas personas le rozaran. James hizo lo mismo caminando por su lateral libre, hasta que vio que Sirius también les alcanzaba y con una mirada significativa le dejó estar a su lado mientras sonreía mirando a su amigo.

—¡DIOS MÍO, MIRAD! ¡SON CROMOS DE FÚTBOL DE LA LIGA ESPAÑOLA DEL AÑO 89!

Sirius fue corriendo hacia el puesto mientras Remus rodaba los ojos fingiendo exasperación. Los cuatro corrieron hacia el puesto mientras James y Sirius miraban todos los cromos, James alababa a Fernando Hierro, mientras Sirius defendía que Julio Salinas había sido el mejor jugador de España yPeter estaba mirando con curiosidad un par de revistas eróticas de los 70, “Si, Colagusano, eso son tetas”.Los ojos de Remus se posaron casi sin querer en un cómic cuya portada eran dos señores y lo que parecía un alien, miró mejor: “Mortadelo y Filemón”. El dueño del puesto, que era un señor de unos sesenta años, se acercó sonriendo ante la curiosidad del chico.

—¿No conoces a Mortadelo y Filemón?

—No tengo el placer, hace apenas un mes que llegué a España. ¿Qué es Mortadelo y Filemón?

—¡Tócate los cojones con las nuevas generaciones! ¡No conocer a Mortadelo y Filemón! ¡Francisco Ibáñez se retorcería en su tumba si estuviese muerto el muy cabrón!

—¡Oiga señor! Pero tampoco se enfade, ya le he dicho que no soy de aquí.

—¡Mortadelo y Filemón es lo más grande que ha _pario_ España! Mira, ni te lo pienses, llévatelo. Te hago precio especial, pero debería ser ilegal estar en España y no saber quiénes son estos ¡Los detectives más grandes que ha _dao_ la TIA! Estos guiris… Mortadelo y Filemón...

Cogió el ejemplar bastante contento y pagó cuando sus amigos se alejaron del puesto, en realidad no tenía pensado leerlo él, era más bien para regalárselo a un amigo. Para regalárselo a un amigo más o menos cercano. Tan cercano que vivían juntos. Y al que estaba seguro que le iba a encantar.

Después de unos cuantos puestos más, y caminando mientras flanqueaban a Remus para evitar cualquier roce no deseado (excepto el roce de los dedos de Sirius que Remus creía muy seriamente que era accidental), sus estómagos rugían de hambre y Peter solo podía pensar en las croquetas que se iban a comer y en comerse un bocata de calamares.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, después de un insoportable camino de vuelta con James quejándose constantemente, Peter muriéndose de ganas de hacer pis y Remus demasiado cansado para aguantar gilipolleces, se quedaron en el salón y encendieron la tele. Había una serie de dos familias que vivían juntas, parecía ser que el hombre y la mujer se habían casado y habían juntado a sus dos familias, y los dos hijos mayores estaban liados. A Sirius le recordó bastante a su familia y no dejaba de hacer chascarrillos aunque no los entendía porque nunca le había hablado sobre ello. Apostaron a ver cuántas temporadas tardaban en enrollarse los dos niños medianos y a ver con quién se liaba el pequeño, Currito. James decía que con la abuela y Sirius que con su tío, que así pasaría en su familia. A Peter le gustaba más la serie esa de la niñera streaper porque, palabras textuales, “al menos la talAna está buena”. Pidieron unas pizzas y cenaron mientras veían Aquí no hay quien viva, lo que se había convertido en su serie favorita y ya era tradición el ponerse un capitulo para cenar y los domingos pedir pizza.

—¿Qué personajes creéis que sois cada uno?

—A ver, yo creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Remus es Mauri, ¿no?

Incluso Remus asintió bajo esta afirmación. A nadie le cabía duda de aquello.

—Yo estoy casi seguro de que Sirius es Marisa. O la hierbas por eso de que se llama Canuto.

—¡Buah, tú! ¿qué dices? ¡James es Marisa y Peter es Vicenta!

—¿Eso significa que tú eres Concha?

—No, yo soy Mariano, un metrosexual.

—Pues yo soy un hombre agotado, me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana chavales.

Remus se levantó y con un gesto se despidió de sus amigos, tenía ganas de tumbarse, pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en como sus amigos habían sido conscientes de su ansiedad y habían intentado hacerle el camino más fácil, y en qué coño había podido hacer para merecerse esos amigos, en su lugar llamó a Lily. Siempre había tenido a Lily, pero nunca había sido un tipo muy popular ni había tenido muchos amigos, ser maricón en un pueblecito bastante conservador de Escocia no es algo que fuese muy atractivo para la gente de allí. A eso le sumamos su cuerpo alto y desgarbado, y demasiado delgado y alargado, y con extremidades infinitas que odiaba con todo su ser, la cicatriz que partía su cara en dos que, según Remus, hacía que pareciese que sus ojos y su boca fuesen de dos caras diferentes, y el resto de cicatrices que no enseñaba a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario por el miedo a explicar su procedencia. No era ningún misterio para nadie, y mucho menos para Lily, la falta de autoestima de Remus, sobre todo desde que lo dejó con su ex novio. Y nadie estaba más contenta que ella al ver lo bien que trataban a su amigo en su nuevo hogar. Para Lily, Remus era una de esas rarezas que a veces te regala la vida y que hace que te sientas infinitamente afortunada por tener a alguien así junto a ti, porque era leal, y dulce y siempre tenía palabras de ánimo cuando su hermana Petunia se comportaba como la gilipollas que era, también era fuerte y le admiraba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Era culto e inteligente, muy inteligente, y Lily y Remus se nutrían el uno del otro. Remus era guapo, era precioso, de una manera que no era la convencional, pero lo era, porque Lily creía que había que estar ciego para no ver la belleza asimétrica de su amigo. A Lily le gustaba hacer reír a Remus, porque lo hacía poco pero cuando lo hacía Lily creía que su sonrisa podía iluminar el océano como lo hacen los faros, y honestamente, Lily estaba feliz porque por fin tuviese otras personas con las que compartir ese gran tesoro que era Remus, personas que de verdad le apreciasen como el regalo que es. Remus estaba contento, y eso era algo raro pero estaba contento, y Lily lo sabía porque se lo estaba contando y porque lo podía notar en cada palabra. Y Lily estaba feliz cuando finalmente se despidieron por teléfono.

Remus miró el cómic de Mortadelo y Filemón que había comprado a Sirius, sopesó el hecho de hacer lo mismo que hacía él y colarse en su habitación, después de todo Sirius le había INVITADO a ello si quería ver sus dibujos. Pero joder, ¿cómo iba a simplemente aparecer en su habitación y decirle “eh, mira, te compré esto porque supuse que te encantaría” y que Sirius no se diese cuenta de que estaba totalmente encoñado con él? Que sí, que es lo que Sirius hacía siempre, pero Sirius era Sirius y Sirius tenía ese tipo de carácter en el que hacer ese tipo de cosas solo podía significar que sentía simpatía hacia él. Le había llamado guapo con unas palabras un tanto extrañas, y también se lo había dicho directamente, sí, pero posiblemente porque habría notado su falta de autoestima y quería hacerle sentir mejor. Pero si no se lo daba en ese momento a lo mejor nunca podría porque el miedo le paralizaría y simplemente se quedaría totalmente rígido en frente de la puerta de su habitación sin poder salir por el miedo.

Como de costumbre ya se escuchaban los ronquidos de Peter, y James ya había apagado la luz de su habitación, mientras que en la habitación de Sirius se escuchaba todavía música y su luz seguía encendida. Era ahora o nunca. Cogió el cómic y salió de la habitación, respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de tocar la puerta. Madre mía, ¡qué estaba haciendo! ¡Era la una de la mañana y estaba llamando a su puerta como si fuese algo que debía hacer! Joder, ¿cómo coño se respiraba? ¿cómo se dejaba de temblar? ¿había alguna manera de cometer una estupidez como esta y no morir en el intento? Fueron diez eternos segundos hasta que Sirius abrió la puerta, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa que subió hasta sus ojos grises, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, no llevaba camiseta y sus pantalones de pijama apenas se sujetaban en la curva de su culo y la verdad, Remus creía que le iba a dar un infarto por la velocidad que tomaba su corazón. También miró más abajo para comprobar que su cuerpo no le estaba delatando.

—Así que por fin has decidido pasarte por mi habitación. ¡Ya era hora Remus, me estaba cansando de ir constantemente!

Se rió otra vez con esa risa perruna que mandaba descargas eléctricas a la espina dorsal de Remus. La habitación olía a tabaco y marihuana, apenas estaba iluminada por el ordenador encendido y las luces de las farolas. Sirius se sentó en la cama y encendió otra vez su porro.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres una calada?

Remus se lo pensó un par de veces antes de aceptar, no tenía muy claro que fumar con el chico que le gustaba fuese a acabar muy bien, pero creía que si no le daba una calada a eso iba a morir de tres infartos. Miró su alrededor, las paredes estaban decoradas con fotografías de James, de Peter y suyas, fotografías de paisajes y fotografías callejeras. También había colgado algunos pósteres de The Clash, Dead Kennedys, the Germs, Buzzcocks… Y también había dibujos que Remus supuso que había hecho él y la verdad es que eran fantásticos, vio uno de Han Solo, otro de Blade Runner y otro de Indiana Jones por lo que Remus entendió que a Sirius le gustaba bastante Harrison Ford de joven. También había varios bocetos de las películas de Mad Max. ¿o era del Fallout? Tampoco podía ver muy bien.

—Esos dibujos están francamente bien, especialmente el de Han Solo.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estoy orgulloso del resultado final. ¿Quieres ver más cosas? Ya te dije que tenía por ahí cosas de Harry Potter…

—Me encantaría.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y encendió una pequeña luz que estaba en la mesilla de noche, de un cajón de su escritorio sacó una carpeta y se acercó de nuevo en la cama, acomodándose y acercándose un poco más a Remus.

—¿Recuerdas bien Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban? Tuve que hacer este dibujo.

Era del momento en que Black y Lupin se abrazaban en la casa de los gritos. A Remus le gustaba muchísimo esa secuencia porque veía muy claro que el prófugo y el profesor llevaban años enamorados (“jamás perdonaré a Rowling este robo” le había comentado a Lily más de una vez), y le gustaba tanto el drama que había llegado a escribir un par de fanfics respecto a ellos.

—Vaya, Sirius, eres buenísimo, en serio, son mis dos personajes favoritos… Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

—¡Espera, espera! Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio que creo que te va a gustar. ¿quieres?

Sirius tendió la mano a Remus, que no pudo evitar asentir más desesperado de lo que quería aparentar. Sirius sonrió y salieron de su piso. “¿a dónde coño me estás llevando?” pero solo sonreía mientras subía unas escaleras que no había visto hasta entonces. Forzó una ventana y salió por ella. Estaban en el tejado, hacía un poco de frío pero daba igual porque la mano de Sirius seguía en la suya. Sirius puso música pero no podía prestar atención a lo que estaba sonando porque solo podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que eran Sonic Youth.

—Mira a tu alrededor.

Remus obedeció. Desde aquel tejado podían ver prácticamente la ciudad entera, la magistral se alzaba ante ellos, la luna creciente le sonreía arriba, los pequeños edificios de la calle mayor se veían inmesos y el viento otoñal le revolvía los rizos. Respiró hondo y se sintió en paz, con una fuerza renovada que hacía años que no encontraba. “Esto es para ti, supuse que te encantaría”, dijo posando el cómic en las piernas de Sirius.

—Joder tío, ¿QUÉ? ¡ES UNA PASADA! No tenías que haber hecho esto por mí, no me lo merezco.

Pero Sirius abrazó a Remus, y no pudo evitar hundir la cabeza en su pecho intentando disimular toda la emoción descontrolada. Solo James y Peter le habían regalado cosas a lo largo de su vida, bueno, Regulus también pero Regulus no contaba porque era su hermanito y entre sus deberes de hermanos estaba también hacerse regalos. No estaba acostumbrado a los regalos, supuso.

El abrazo de Remus era caliente y necesitado, era como si ambos llevasen años esperando ese abrazo cuando solo había pasado algo más de un mes desde que se conocieron. Sirius no quería levantar la cabeza y dejarse ver tan vulnerable, porque así se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, había venido este extraño a hacerle sentir débil cada vez que le veía y sus piernas temblaban, y cada vez que entraba en su habitación con la excusa de no poder dormir, pero ¿qué clase de persona podría dormir teniendo a Remus en la habitación de al lado? Era inhumano dormir al lado de alguien tan guapo, escucharle reír, llorar, masturbarse. Se sentía totalmente indefenso cada vez que Remus decía algo que le hacía sonrojar (“Porque soy un Black y los Black no se sonrojan”). Joder, no podía dejarle ver lo realmente frágil que era por su culpa.

Remus enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones sueltos de su moño cada vez más deshecho decidiendo que era su nueva afición favorita. El corazón le iba a estallar, podía sentir un torrente de emociones que no sabía como frenar y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Estaba abrazado a Sirius en un tejado con toda la ciudad a sus pies, Sirius sollozaba en su pecho por un regalo que le había hecho, sonaba algún grupo de a saber qué año, pero a Remus no podía importarle menos porque con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra acariciaba su pelo, y olía a champú de manzana mezclado con tabaco y porros y no podía tener un olor más tentador. Sirius se incorporó un poco.

—Lo siento por esto… no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien que no sea James o Peter piense en mí y ha sido un poco abrumador. Pero joder, no tengo palabras para agradecerte esto. Es increíble.

Hablaba con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Remus pudiese escucharle. “Eres increíble”

—Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado, sólo tenía a Lily, literalmente. Pensé que este año iba a estar totalmente solo, y de pronto llegáis vosotros… llegas tú y… no sé, me has roto los esquemas y has cambiado mis noches de insomnio, y ahora casi agradezco no poder dormir. La mayoría de las veces cuando no puedo dormir me quedo mirando al cielo, a la luna concretamente porque la luna siempre es exacta y nunca falla, llevo un mes y medio repitiéndome de memoria la fase lunar en la que estamos, hoy es luna creciente. Y ahora existes tú, pero mis engranajes están atascados y ya no sé como funciona.

La voz de Remus se quebró, el terror por el pasado siempre está presente y no quería pensar en todo lo que sufrió con Fenrir, no quería que Sirius se preocupase por él, no quería pensar que Sirius iba a tratarle con lástima y condescendencia como todos los demás que han intentado acercarse a él. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por sus mejillas y fue recogida por el dedo de Sirius. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y aún así le parecía que estaba demasiado lejos. El dedo de Sirius cruzó suavemente la cicatriz de su cara provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que se expandía por sus piernas temblorosas. Retiró con suavidad un mechón de pelo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y sus ojos se encontraron. Prácticamente estaban conectando sus respiraciones rozando sus narices y cerrando los ojos hasta que sus labios, en un interminable segundo, por fin se rozaron. Primero un beso suave porque no había motivos para las prisas, pero ambos necesitaban más, profundizando su beso. La necesidad de respirar les obligó a separarse, jadeantes y sedientos.

Sirius no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de Remus, era casi insultante que alguien tan guapo no tuviese a cinco mil millones de personas detrás de él, joder, los ojos de ese chico eran de otro mundo, eran marrones, pero ahora centelleaban amarillentos y brillantes, y cuando parpadeaba, joder, para Sirius era un espectáculo ver parpadear a ese chico, tan perezoso y con esas pestañas entre rubias y castañas, demasiado largas y demasiado hipnóticas. Y su boca, joder, la boca de Remus era la boca de un dios, o al menos así era como besaba. Era una boca desigual, su labio de arriba tenía una pequeña cicatriz y sobresalía un poco sobre el de abajo, pero después de haberle besado, Sirius ya no quería probar otra boca. Sus manos eran perfectas, con esos dado tan largos y delgados que a menudo solían estar manchados de tinta de bolígrafo por todos los apuntes y poemas que escribía y a Sirius le encantaría probar esos dedos justo después de comer chocolate. ¿Cómo era posible que Remus se hubiese fijado en él?

—Joder Remus, ¿por qué no me dijiste que besabas así? Te hubiese besado nada más verte, te lo juro, no sé dónde has aprendido a besar pero joder, no dejes de hacerlo nunca. Dios mío, en serio, eres una pasada.

—Vaya Canuto, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero, ¿no crees que exageras? No creo que por mi parte haya sido para tanto.

—¿EXAGERAR? ¿DE VERDAD?— cogió su mano y la acercó a su polla— ¿esto te parece “exagerar”? Remus, literalmente estoy a punto de explotar por tu culpa.

Remus acarició suavemente riéndose cariñosamente y Sirius no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tacto de esa mano contra su polla, no de una mano cualquiera, si no LA MANO DE REMUS, la mano más suave y grande de la historia, la mano que más veces ha imaginado masturbándole en la vida y eso que apenas le conocía desde hacía un mes. Y eso le golpeó en la cabeza como un bate de béisbol, apenas se conocían y quería saberlo todo de él, desde quién es esa tal Lily hasta por qué llora cada noche antes de dormir, desde el motivo de sus cicatrices hasta cómo sería su cara viéndole correrse.

—¿Sabes Remus? No voy a ser yo quien aparte tu mano de mi rabo, porque joder, sabe Dios que llevo desde que pisé por primera vez tu habitación deseando que esto pasase, pero por una vez en mi vida me gustaría no ser gilipollas y hacer las cosas bien.—Remus le miraba con una atención casi inquietante— Vamos a dejar claro que me gustas, mucho, muchísimo, y nunca me ha gustado nadie. De verdad, quiero decir, en plan pillarme y estoy acojonado. Y mira, no sé bien como funciona la movida, todo esto de ir a una cita y eso, pero me encantaría ir a cenar contigo, y no parar de hablar en toda la noche, y dar una vuelta, y enrollarnos en cualquier parque, y volvernos a casa con un calentón de la hostia y follar hasta despertar a Peter, ¿entiendes?

—Hostias Sirius, que tú también me gustas mucho, muchísimo, y estoy acojonado porque no he tenido buenas experiencias con estas cosas y porque me da miedo todo. Coño Sirius, es que eres como un abismo y no puedo evitar asomarme, y bueno, qué coño, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

—Sabes que aún así voy a seguir pasándome toda la semana por tu habitación cuando no pueda dormir, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta era más una petición, casi una suplica, “que esto no cambie, por favor”.

—Sinceramente, no esperaba menos, idiota. —dijo Remus retomando el beso, fácilmente se hubiese abalanzado sobre Sirius y haber llegado hasta donde le hubiese dejado o hasta donde la ansiedad le hubiese dejado, pero si su deseo era ir despacio, ambos podrían esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita con un cameo especial y necesario.   
> No sé si debería hacer un aviso, pero hay menciones a relaciones de maltrato, pero todo termina bien porque en este fanfic hemos venido a ser felices, pero qué es un fanfic sin un poco de drama????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pa la peñita no española: en España shippeamos a los políticos a muerte, y aquí no vamos a hacer menos con Pablo Iglesias y Pedro Sánchez.

Después de una agotadora semana donde empezaban a notar el ritmo de las clases, por fin había llegado el ansiado fin de semana. Por suerte para ellos, Peter y James tenían una especie de cita doble con las chicas que conocieron en el bar hacía unas semanas y dijeron que si iba mal irían a casa de un colega, aunque James no se lo tomaba muy en serio lo de la cita y era más por acompañar al pobre Peter porque según él “estaba conociendo a alguien”, aunque Sirius no le creía del todo porque joder, no dejaba de hablar de ella pero ni si quiera les había enseñado una foto o dicho su nombre, pero seamos sinceros, James era un chico muy guapo y nadie podría creer que se inventaba una novia, pero era raro igualmente.

Los planes de sus amigos hacía más fácil esa primera cita que le había propuesto Sirius. Claro que él no sabía que la familia de Sirius estaba podrida de dinero y que aunque ya no perteneciese oficialmente a ella porque sus amadísimos y respetados padres decidieron que en la noble casa Black no había hueco para él, su hermano Regulus siempre se encargaba de darle cuanto necesitara porque él sí creía en el talento artístico de su hermano (y estaba casi tan emocionado como él de que su hermano mayor se estuviese enamorando) y que lo que había pedido esta vez era nada más y nada menos que la limusina rosa pastel que estaba aparcada en la puerta de su casa. Se sentía abrumado, tentado a darse la vuelta y subir, a huir y pensar que en realidad lo que pasó aquella noche y las siguientes eran simple entretenimiento para los dos, solo darse besos y que tampoco había nada de malo en ello. Estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones cuando Sirius bajó del coche. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un desastroso moño dejando ver unos laterales recién rapados, unos vaqueros terriblemente ajustados que hizo que a Remus le costase respirar de pronto, una camiseta de Dead Kennedys demasiado gastada y que no faltase la chupa de cuero, joder, madre mía, no podía parpadear ante semejante espectáculo, ¿por qué un hombre que literalmente era una obra de arte andante estaba tan decidido a salir con él?

—¡Remus! Tengo algo para ti.

Estaba rebuscando entre los asientos, y el miedo que le incitaba a dar media vuelta y marcharse estaba atrapando sus piernas hasta que al fin vio como lo encontraba. Se estaba sonrojando mientras se acercaba despacio hacia él con una carpeta en la mano.

—Vale, no te rías y si no te gusta puedes tirármelo a la cara que no me enfadaré. Pero no creas que tu obsesión con la luna ha pasado desapercibida, desde antes que lo comentaras, quiero decir, y bueno… hice esto.

Con las manos temblorosas sacó un dibujo de la carpeta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era él, mirando la Luna desde la ventana de su habitación, llevaba impresa la misma melancolía con la que lo hacía a diario, comprobar que la luna seguía funcionando para poder intentar dormir en paz porque todo estaba bien con el satélite. Y Sirius se había dado cuenta de la melancolía y la tristeza y eso le asustaba porque era un tipo observador y sabía que algo en él estaba roto, mal. Pero por otro lado ahí estaba, mirándolo expectante intentando reconocer su reacción ante el regalo y por un fugaz momento a Remus no le parecía tan malo dejar entrar a alguien en su vida y ventilar su desastre.

—Remus, por favor, ¿puedes decir algo antes de que me dé un ataque al corazón esperando a que tu cara muestre algún tipo de emoción?

Se rió, mientras Sirius cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra intentando disimular sus nervios.

—Canuto, joder, ¿cómo no me va a gustar? Eres una maravilla, Sirius, realmente maravilloso.

—¿Puedo besarte? O sea, ¿está bien que te bese ahora mismo? Porque joder, me muero por comerte la boca.

Pero no tuvo respuesta porque los labios de Remus ya estaban chocando contra los suyos.

Por fin entraron a la limusina, Remus se sentía un poco fuera de luga, y por alguna razón extraña y absurda, Sirius parecía haber crecido en limusinas, a pesar de su aspecto como de cantante punk, encajaba perfectamente con ello, como si estuviese acostumbradísimo a este tipo de cosas y montar en coches lujosos e incluso en limusinas fuese algo mundano para él, se movía con elegancia entre los asientos, yendo a coger chocolate por aquí, cogiendo su cámara por allá, sentándose a su lado y reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Todo era fluido y natural en sus movimientos cuando él lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana y desear llegar ya a donde quiera que fuesen a cenar.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, acariciando los laterales rapados de la cabeza de Sirius, dejando que su otra mano acariciase y jugase inconscientemente con la de Sirius. En ese momento sintió que podría acostumbrarse a esto, pero sólo si era con él.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Sirius aseguró que un compañero de su clase le dijo que en el restaurante Luna Rosa hacían unas pizzas cojonudas, y aunque la pizza no fuese lo más romántico del planeta, a ambos les gustaba y según le había dicho el compañero de Sirius, hasta a Pedro Sánchez (lo único que sabía de ese señor es que era presidente) le gustaban sus pizzas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro porque Sirius se sentía más cómodo que sentándose en frente. Siempre es más cómodo meterse mano estando al lado. Remus se sonrojó y Sirius se rió cuando otra pareja de hombres les miraban divertidos mientras pagaban, “¡ser malos! Buenas noches, colegas” les dijo el alto cogiendo de la mano al hombre de la coleta.

Pedro Sánchez y su compañero de clase tenían razón, las pizzas del luna rosa estaban cojonudas. Entre bocado y bocado y conversaciones superficiales debido a los nervios iniciales, la mano de Remus se deslizaba entre los muslos de Sirius porque era muy divertido como se ponía nervioso y como intentaba disimularlo continuando la conversación hasta que acababa siendo incoherente.

—Tenía mucho miedo de que esta noche fuese un desastre, pero estoy deseando salir de aquí para cumplir con el resto del plan.

—Pobre Peter, se llevará la peor parte de todo esto, ¿qué te parece si pagamos y pasamos directamente a ir a casa?

—Pensé que no lo dirías nunca.

Sirius insistió en pagar él, y tras mucho discutir Remus se dio cuenta de que discutir con Sirius era una auténtica perdida de tiempo. La limusina estaba fuera esperándoles, cuando entraron sonaba aquella canción de bailar toda la noche. “¿En serio, Sirius?” pero se justificó porque según él, era la canción en la que se dio cuenta de que Remus le gustaba más de lo que hubiese querido. No le quedo más remedio que aceptar que definitivamente se había convertido en su canción, aunque tampoco comprendía la magnitud que para Sirius tenían esas palabras.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esta limusina? Entre esto y la cena hoy has debido dejarte una pasta y no me siento muy bien con ello...

—No te preocupes por ello, el dinero no es un problema, mi tío Alphard me pasa una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes y Reg ha pagado la limusina.

—¿Quién es Reg?

—Regulus, mi hermanito, y el favorito de mis amables padres… ¡Jo! Si supieran que muchas veces es él quien me compra el material de dibujo posiblemente también le desheredarían.—hizo una mueca bastante desagradable mientras su voz se volvía ligeramente amarga.

—¿Desheredar?

¿Qué cojones había hecho ese hombre para que sus padres le desheredaran?

—Tranqui, es lo normal cuando vienes de una familia como los Black y te niegas a casarte con tu prima. Luego está todo el tema de mi sexualidad, “nuestro hijo es medio sodomita”. Total, que me echaron de la familia, solo me hablo con mi hermano, mi tío Alphard y mi prima Andrómeda. A mi tío le desheredaron por maricón y a mi prima Andrómeda por casarse con un albañil muy simpático. Por suerte su hija no ha crecido en este ambiente de mierda y es lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo en esta familia sin contar a Reg. Está con su novia por España, igual debería pegarla un toque por si viene por Madrid.

Remus parpadeó. Era un Black, la familia más conocida de Londres. Y ahora se besaba (y tenía pensado hacer otras cosas) con el hijo renegado de la familia más peligrosa de todo Inglaterra. Por alguna extraña razón esta información le hizo encontrarle mucho más atractivo y eso que pensaba que era imposible.

—Así que has traicionado tu sangre, eh... Creo que eso me gusta. Mucho.

Sirius sonrió mordiéndose el labio, ¿se podía explotar de tener ganas de hacer ¿todo? con alguien? Porque estaba pensando seriamente que podría pasar. Pero Remus seguía hablando y escuchar su voz era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar porque era el sonido más bonito del mundo.

—¿Dónde estuviste viviendo cuando te echaron, con tu tío? ¿con tu prima?

—Oh, me fui con James, sus padres me acogieron porque llevábamos siendo amigos toda la vida. Estudiamos juntos en un internado, Hogwarts. Compartíamos habitación con Peter, con Frank Longbottom y con Benjy Fenwick, tipos simpáticos. La cuestión es que cuando me desheredaron, los Potter decidieron acogerme. Te juro que no sé qué sería de mí si James no existiese.

Un renovado afecto hacia James surgió en el pecho de Remus, dándole las gracias internamente por todo lo que su familia y él han hecho por Sirius.

—Vaya, James y los Potter son maravillosos sin duda, recuérdame que le abrace cuando le vea.

—¿Tratando de robarme a mi mejor amigo?

—Ahora sólo lo quiero para mi.

—¿Ahora te gusta James más que yo?

—Podría ser… — “nadie podría gustar más que tú, imbécil”, pero no podía exteriorizar ese pensamiento, al menos no de momento. Todavía era pronto.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para gustarte más?

—Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos hablarlo.

Sirius tragó saliva intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que harían al llegar a casa, tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada.

—Esperaré pacientemente entonces. No sé Remus, cuéntame más cosas de ti, hasta donde quieras llegar. Quiero decir, joder, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, de verdad, llevo desde que te vi sepultado entre libros y tu estantería pensando en ti, en qué te gusta, en qué no, qué quieres, como ha sido tu vida, cómo quieres que sea…

—Bueno, puedes ser más específico en tus preguntas y veremos hasta dónde quiero responder.

Genial, un reto. Perfecto para mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo que no sea follar con Remus.

—Hmm… ¿tu familia? No sé, háblame de ella si quieres.

—Bueno, mi padre, era un pedazo de mierda alcohólico que zurraba a mi madre, a día de hoy seguimos celebrando su muerte. Vivo con mi madre, con mi abuela y con mi tía abuela, nos mudamos con ellas cuando Lyall murió. Solía ir a clases de baile con mi madre y con mi tía abuela todos los domingos mientras mi abuela se quedaba en casa tejiendo cosas. Mamá y mi tía abuela me mandan fotos cada domingo mientras bailan y mi abuela me va a enviar un par de bufandas para el invierno. A veces voy a la tumba de mi padre y escupo sobre ella, porque ni si quiera estando muerto desaparece el asco y soy imbécil porque pienso que haciendo esto acabaré sacando todo el odio de dentro.

Los brazos de Sirius rodeaban el tembloroso cuerpo de Remus. “No hace falta que sigas hablando, todo está bien. Ese cabrón ya no está”, no sabía hasta qué punto los pensamientos estaban saliendo de su boca, pero Remus ya no tendría que sufrir más por su padre.

—Oh, mi padre no es la peor de mis pesadillas… aún hay más.—dijo tocándose distraídamente la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara— Hace un par de años estuve metido en una relación bastante… bueno, no quiero hablar de esto ahora mismo porque de verdad que quiero disfrutar de lo que nos queda de noche, pero te prometo que es algo que te contaré cuando esté preparado.

Sirius estrujó aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo, y lo agradecía de corazón. El calor de Sirius le atravesaba la piel y diluía su tristeza.

Al fin llegaron a casa y por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos. Sirius se quitó la camiseta nada más llegar, más por calor que por calentar a Remus que no se había fijado en sus tatuajes hasta ahora, observando cada milímetro de piel desnuda que tenía frete a él, era curioso porque uno de sus tatuajes era el número de preso de Azkaban del Sirius Black de Harry Potter y no pudo contener la risa. También tenía un perro enorme en el bíceps, una frase de Disorder, de Joy Division en las clavículas y el unicornio hecho de origami de Blade Runner en el omóplato derecho con la frase “All these moments will be lost in time like tears in rain” y un piercing en el pezón izquierdo, ¿cómo pudo la otra noche ignorar lo más mínimo todos esos tatuajes? El móvil de Sirius sonó y le sonrió al leer el mensaje.

—Genial, es Cornamenta, Colagusano y él no duermen en casa, están muy fumados y van a dormir en casa del Xino, un colega de clase de Cornamenta. Así que, señor Lupin, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de poder disfrutar sin preocuparse por ser pillados de ninguna manera. Sirius le abrazó mientras le besaba suavemente, con una lentitud desesperante, empezaba a tener calor y necesitaba empezar a despojarse de su ropa, olvidando por completo que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices con historias horribles, porque hacía calor y casi dolía no sentir la piel de Sirius pegada a su cuerpo y joder, era insoportable. Se quitó el jersey despacio con ayuda de Sirius que le observaba como si estuviese desenvolviendo su regalo de navidad, debajo del jersey tenía otra camiseta más y cuando Sirius se la estaba quitando con la delicadeza con la que se toca las cosas frágiles fue consciente de qué iba a pasar, la cara que pondría al ver sus cicatrices, las preguntas incómodas que se amontonarían a la espera de una respuesta, la frustración por no poder hablar de ello, al menos no de momento… todo ello provocó que se apartara bruscamente dejando a Sirius desconcertado.

—Me da miedo, Sirius. —“mierda, ya estoy otra vez a punto de llorar”— Me da miedo que me mires y te dé asco lo que ves, y no podré odiarte, ni culparte, porque a mí también me da asco y ojalá no fuese así.

—¿Crees que podría darme asco algo que viniese de ti? ¡Joder Remus! ¡Me gustarías incluso si te parecieses a Danny DeVito! Por favor, Remus. No aguanto más, me gustas mucho, demasiado y necesito verte desnudo de una puta vez y llegar hasta donde quieras, pero déjame verte.

Los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron mientras prácticamente desgarraba su camiseta, joder, a la mierda. Son sólo unas cicatrices, tenía mil días para contarle su historia y Sirius miraba con atención, como queriendo recordar para siempre todo su mapa de cicatrices.

—Dime qué quieres, en serio, dime qué quieres hacer, por favor. Llevo una semana sin dejar de pensar en cómo será tu cara al correrte, y sé que me va a gustar y que la voy a querer ver millones de veces más.

Pero Remus no pensaba decir nada porque ni si quiera él sabía que quería ¿todo? ¿eso era una opción?, retomó con lentitud, casi con pereza el beso de antes, desesperando profundamente al ansioso Sirius, que no podía quitar la vista de esas cicatrices.

—¿Puedo?— lo dijo susurrando sobre su cicatriz del cuello dejando el cosquilleo de su aliento en la piel y ahí estaba, Remus estremeciéndose bajo su boca. “sí, sí, por favor, hazlo”, parecía casi una suplica disfrazada entre gemidos y Sirius creyó que nunca había escuchado algo tan excitante.

Su boca fue recorriendo una a una las cicatrices entre mordiscos y lametones, especialmente la del cuello que no pudo evitar succionar varias veces mientras Remus gemía tan cerca de su oído que lo haría toda su vida solo por escuchar ese sonido.

Desde que lo dejó con Fenrir (o más bien Lily le obligó a huir), Remus siempre había tenido problemas para tener relaciones sexuales. El miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo siempre que lo había intentado, había hecho cosas, sí, pero siempre había llegado a casa llorando, casi se sentía culpable y casi se sentía obligado. Sentía que esa relación le rompió, le estropeó, atascó sus engranajes y ya no podía funcionar. Sirius no se merecía estar con una persona como él, merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él que no hacía otra cosa que llorar cada vez que estaban a solas?

Sirius le observaba pacientemente, los ojos de Remus habían variado del deseo a la tristeza y no entendía nada, pero tenía que abrazarle. “Estoy roto, Sirius. No puedo hacerlo.” las lágrimas calientes estaban empapando su hombro, pero le daba igual. Empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre la húmeda cara de Remus, acabando en la boca.

—Escúchame, Remus. No sé qué te habrá pasado y sé que cuando puedas me lo contarás. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no me mereces, en tal caso sería al revés. Soy tan despreciable que ni mis padres me quieren, y tú sin embargo estás aquí, conmigo, dejándome muy jodido porque me gustas mucho más de lo que puedo manejar y nunca me ha pasado. No te voy a forzar a que hagas nada, pero me encantaría que me dejaras demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas.

La verdad es que Sirius no tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, aquel estúpido de Malfoy y el engreído de Lockhart y un par de chicos más que ni recordaba sus nombres, había que hacer bien lo que quiera que fuesen a hacer porque esta vez no era con un gilipollas, era con Remus y ahora mismo no había nada más importante que él en el mundo.

—Lo único que quiero es que no te sientas presionado para hacer absolutamente nada, pero hay una cosa que llevo queriéndote hacer desde hace siglos.

Remus levantó una ceja con curiosidad y Sirius se sonrojó. Iba a tener que decirlo.

—No quiero sonar muy brusco, y lo siento si te incomoda, de verdad, pero me muero de ganas por comerte la polla.

El turno de Remus para sonrojarse. Lo que Sirius no sabía es que en su relación con Fenrir jamás le había hecho una mamada, ni ninguna de las personas con las que se ha acostado después.

—No sé cómo decir esto pero yo nunca… a mí jamás…

—¿QUÉ? ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A NO HABERTE HECHO NUNCA ESTO!

Se moría de vergüenza pero con Sirius lo quería todo. Esa fue toda la señal que necesitaba “si algo va mal sólo házmelo saber, por favor”. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto y cómodo y mirar la cara de Sirius enrojecido y sudando mientras desaparecía entre sus muslos era algo que no sabía que necesitaba con tanta urgencia hasta ese momento. Su estómago cosquilleaba cada vez que la lengua de Sirius jugaba con él y mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Remus comenzó a acariciar el suave pelo de Sirius, con tantas sensaciones distintas a punto de estallar su pelo era lo único que parecía real en ese momento, una forma de asegurarse de que esto estaba pasando. Iba a explotar, o a llorar, o a correrse. Fenrir jamás le había prestado tanta atención a su propio placer y ahí estaba Sirius, haciéndole su primera mamada y le estaba gustando, estaba disfrutando cuando Remus llevaba años sin poder hacerlo. “Sirius, creo que… joder, no puedo… me voy a correr Sirius”. Sirius hizo un pequeño esfuerzo más mientras las caderas de Remus se movían frenéticas y erráticas, “Joder Sirius”. Sirius no pudo despegar sus ojos de él porque por fin estaba viendo su cara al correrse, y le encantaba, y la quería ver cada día de su vida.

—Dios mío Sirius, eso ha sido increíble…

—No puedo creer que nadie te haya comido la polla antes, joder, mataría por poder hacerlo a todas horas.

Remus le besó, y se sentía vivo, y sentía que podía flotar, y que podía arder de todo el calor que almacenaba ahora su pecho. Se miraron antes de caer rendidos al cansancio mientras Sirius se acurrucaba en el pecho de Remus.

—¿Sabes Remus? lo he estado pensando, a toda la gente importante de mi vida le he puesto un apodo y tú necesitas uno. 

—Venga, dilo, ¿cómo me vas a llamar a partir de ahora?

—¿Qué te parece Lunático? de verdad que no he visto a nadie tan obsesionado con la Luna nunca. 

Remus jugaba con su pelo mientras poco a poco se dormían, esta vez sonreía porque igual, con un poco de suerte, enamorarse de nuevo no iba a estar tan mal. "Lunático". 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks y Tulip (su novia desde que existe Hogwarts Mistery y decidieron que eran las Lesbian Queens del cole) vienen de visita a ver a Sirius y su nuevo novio en una visita guiada por Alcalá de Henares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo esta pequeña entrevista con Toro Bravo, pero en internet hay mucha más información : http://madrilanea.com/2012/11/22/toro-bravo-un-pintor-mesianico/
> 
> Aquí Como hablar de Amaral, por si no lo habéis escuchado nunca  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjkLlTLMNDs
> 
> Y bueno, por si hay alguien que no haya leído el Marauder! Crack pues sinceramente, si estás leyendo esto y no has leído el M!C estás tardando porque es la biblia wolfstar, esto es así, no lo digo yo, lo dice la constitución

—Joder Cornamenta, nunca más pienso pisar la casa del Xino, tremenda resaca.

—Dímelo a mí. Joder, no sé qué hostias le diría ayer a la chica que estoy conociendo pero me da miedo haberla cagado en las condiciones en las que estábamos.

Andaban sin despegar los pies del suelo, tal vez en algún punto por fin pudieran conseguir llegar a su casa y dormir de una vez pero con tanto cansancio y una resaca tan jodida cada vez veían más lejano llegar de una pieza. Habían perdido las llaves de casa en la casa del Xino y a James no le quedaba batería. “¡DIOS MÍO, EL SOL VA A QUEMAR MIS OJOS! Agh, en fin ¿puedes llamar a Canuto a ver si está despierto y nos puede abrir?”

—Nada tío, no me lo coge, voy a probar con Remus... Pues nada, que están los dos durmiendo.

—Me cago en todo, qué hacemos ahora… A ver, tranquilos, estamos llegando ya a casa, y con suerte si aporreamos la puerta nos puede abrir alguno.

Tuvieron suerte, la puerta del portal estaba abierta porque justo cuando llegaron salía un vecino. Subieron corriendo las escaleras dispuestos a destrozar la puerta si hacía falta con tal de dormir tranquilamente en sus cómodas camas.

Sirius despertó primero, al parecer Remus tenía terrores nocturnos y le había golpeado en las costillas accidentalmente. Tardó como diez minutos en conseguir que volviese a dormir tranquilo, y la verdad, la visión de Remus durmiendo plácidamente era algo tan relajante que sentía que podría estar en paz consigo mismo durante el resto de su vida.

Estaba tan hipnotizado mirándole dormir que tardó unos diez minutos (o una eternidad según James) en abrir la puerta.

—Joder tío, qué coño has estado haciendo. Hemos estado dos horas aporreando la puerta y no nos has hecho ni puto caso.

—Estaba sobando, es domingo, mi plan era dormir hasta las dos de la tarde. Id a dormir ya y dejadme dormir mil horas más, anda, que estoy reventado.

—¡Quitaos de en medio!

Peter tenía que ir con urgencia al baño, y James se encerró en su habitación, según él la urgencia por cargar su móvil y comprobar que no había sido un gilipollas con no sé qué pelirroja iba antes que cualquier otra cosa. Sirius esperó a que Peter entrase en su habitación para volver a la cama de Remus, porque vale, no querían que de momento nadie supiese nada hasta no estar seguros de lo que querían, pero lo que él quería en ese momento era dormir con él, y despertar junto a él y sinceramente, quería todo con él.

Cuando volvió Remus se despertó.

—Dios mío Remus, ¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN GUAPO INCLUSO RECIÉN LEVANTADO!

—¡Cállate! nos van a oír... además está feo que me mientas a la cara.

—Te juro por dios que no estoy mintiendo, eres la cosa más… alucinante que existe en este planeta.

Remus no podía evitar ponerse rojo con estas cosas, no es que no le gustara que le dijeran cosas bonitas, para nada, más bien era una cuestión de ser incapaz de creerse esas palabras y la falta de costumbre a la hora de escucharlas.

—Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Hay algún plan interesante para hoy? Es domingo, y no sé, podríamos ir a algún lado o algo cuando estos dos se despierten y parezcan seres decentes.

—Todavía no hemos visitado en condiciones esta ciudad, podríamos ver algo, puedes ser nuestro guía turístico ya que tú sabes más que nadie sobre esta ciudad.

No sonaba mal la idea, aún era pronto, apenas eran las doce, así que estuvieron vagueando un rato más entre besos y escuchando a Amaral, ya que Remus era muy fan de ellos y aunque no lo admitiera ni muerto, a Sirius también le gustaban bastante, sobre todo cuando la voz de Remus le cantaba solo para él “Como hablar” mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Podría escuchar toda la discografía de Hillary Duff si era Remus quien la cantaba.

Comieron pasta que sobró del día anterior, dejando también para Peter y James (“supongo que se despertarán muertos de hambre” pensó Sirius), mientras veían los Serrano, la trama había avanzado bastante y Guille y Teté ya estaban liándose a espaldas de sus padres, “previsible” según Sirius, “no todos tenemos la suerte de venir de una familia endogámica”, discutió Remus. Realmente les encantaba discutir, era una de las cosas que más les gustaba desde el primer día que se conocieron, discutir, reírse y seguir hablando como si nada. Y ver series absurdas de la televisión era una excusa suficientemente buena para discutir, solo que estaban descubriendo que discutir ahora encendía algo más que su ingenio. Estaban empezando a besarse cuando el móvil de Sirius sonó, era un mensaje.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hablé de mi prima y su hija? ¡Pues su hija está aquí! ¡Tonks ha venido con su novia a vernos!

—¿A vernos?

—Bueno… quizás a ella sí que la he hablado de ti desde el primer minuto que te vi, al igual que a Reg. Y quizás ella y su novia están deseando conocerte para darte el visto bueno para mí… y tal vez, sólo tal vez, quiera invitarnos a los a dos a cenar esta noche, en plan… ¿cena de parejitas? Lo siento, en serio, no sabía que esto iba a pasar TAN pronto.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, está bien, de verdad, quiero decir, yo le he hablado de ti a Lily. ¿Qué les vamos a decir a estos para que no sepan lo que está pasando? Ya sabes que de momento no quiero líos en casa…

—Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo, primero quedaremos todos así que algo se nos ocurrirá. Hemos quedado a las seis, voy a la ducha, ¿te vienes?

—Sirius…

 

Ya eran las seis y Tonks y Tulip esperaban en el portal de los chicos. “A ver, Tonks, nos conocemos, tu tío y su novio aún no están juntos de forma oficial, así que intenta no decir nada delante de nadie”, porque de todos es sabido, sobre todo por su novia, que Tonks era una persona muy torpe y ligeramente bocazas y menos mal que estaba ella para controlarla un poco.

—¡Jo! Estoy un poco nerviosa, no te lo voy a negar, es que llevo un año sin ver a Sirius y ahora de pronto estamos aquí, en España, y le voy a ver, y voy a conocer a su novio, y es todo muy guay.

—¡Tonks! ¡Tranquila! Todo va a salir bien, pero deja de dar vueltas a mi alrededor que me vas a marear. Solo recuerda no decir nada de que son pareja hasta que sus amigos se vayan y todo saldrá bien. Escucha, ya bajan.

Y era verdad, un montón de gritos se escuchaban desde el último grito “¡CASI ME TIRAS, GILIPOLLAS!” “ES QUE ERES MUY TORPE COLAGUSANO”, mientras trotaban por las escaleras. Tonks daba saltitos porque tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Sirius, y porque siempre se emocionaba por todo, y eso es una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Tulip de ella.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡SIRIUS! ¡POR FIN!— chilló emocionada corriendo a abrazarle y tropezando por el camino.

Tras los abrazos y las presentaciones los seis estaban preparados para conocer mejor la ciudad. “Bueno, creo que Remus será nuestro guía porque es el único empollón que ha estudiado sobre esta ciudad” y todos habían estado de acuerdo, incluso Remus que le miraba con una mezcla de enfado y diversión.

—Muy bien, ¿qué os parece si vamos a la Universidad y os explico un poco la historia?

—¿Universidad? ¡Se supone que hemos venido a pasar la semana, de vacaciones!

—Se refiere a la del centro, no a su campus. Creo. Por favor que se refiera a eso.

Remus se giró mirando a las dos chicas y asintió con la cabeza, “por nada del mundo me gustaría que gastarais el día de hoy aprendiendo cosas”, mientras las chicas se reían.

Sirius iba atrás con Tulip y Tonks cuchicheando cosas que los chicos no llegaban a escuchar, sólo oían a las chicas reírse y a Sirius bastante satisfecho.

—Mirad, esto es la Capilla del oidor, fue destruida durante la guerra civil y según tengo entendido dentro está la pila bautismal de Cervantes, ¿alguna duda niños?

—¿Qué cojones es bautismal?

—Creo que tiene que ver algo con Carlos Baute.

—James, ¿quién coño es Carlos Bauete?

—Yo qué coño sé, Ev...una amiga me pasó un vídeo suyo porque le hacía gracia sus caras cantando.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco por la desesperación y siguió caminando, definitivamente iba a ser una tarde muy larga y tendría que lidiar con muchas preguntas estúpidas.

Tras la capilla del Oidor fueron a la plaza Cervantes dónde Peter confundió la pluma de la estatua con una polla “¿Por qué querría hacer nadie una estatua de Cervantes masturbándose en el centro histórico, Peter?” ni si quiera Remus pudo evitar reírse de esta situación.

Llevaban dos horas mirando cosas y haciéndose fotos absurdas. Prácticamente ya habían visto todo cuando a Remus se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Vamos a ver al Toro Bravo!

—¿Qué es eso? ¿nos vas a llevar a una corrida de toros?

—“Eso”, querida Tonks, es el mayor artista de esta ciudad desde Cervantes, o eso me dijo Merche, mi compañera de clase. Dicen que está loco, pero por lo que he visto de él es solo un genio incomprendido.

—¿De qué nivel de locura estamos hablando?

—Bueno, supongo que eso nos lo explicará él, según me dijo Merche es bastante hablador. Dicen que piensa que es un Mesías o algo así y tiene un par de libros con su propio evangelio, por lo poco que he podido ver de él yo pienso que simplemente es un pensador buscando a gente que le escuche. —Tonks y Tulip le miraban con ojos incrédulos, ¿cómo no iba a estar pirado un tipo que creía ser un mesías?— Y también está rematadamente loco.

Las chicas rieron alegremente imaginándose cómo sería ese señor, Remus les había explicado que parecía una especie de Merlin en chándal, aunque no necesariamente tendría que ser un chándal, pero lo importante era un larga barba blanca y su pelo igualmente largo y blanco. Pero cuando llegaron, para decepción de todos, estaba cerrado.

—Bueno, pues se acabó la excursión por hoy. ¿Unas cervezas? Yo luego he quedado con el Xino y supongo que Peter se vendrá también, estáis todos invitados si os apetece.

—Supongo que en un rato iré a cenar con Tonks y Tulip.

—Yo iré a la CRAI a estudiar un poco que tengo examen en dos semanas, pero una cerveza me tomo.

No se sentía especialmente bien mintiendo a James y a Peter, pero tenía miedo de montar todo el jaleo de contar que llevaban unos días dándose besos a escondidas e intentando ir a más, porque ¿y si salía mal? A ver, posiblemente saliera mal, él era Remus, el chico al que nadie ha sabido querer, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Él sentía que sería distinto, pero no entendía por qué alguien como Sirius iba a querer estar con un inútil como él. Ni si quiera era capaz de echar un polvo. “Joder Remus, deberías estudiar menos, tienes mala cara”, dijo James obligándole a sonreír. Sirius sin embargo intuía lo que estaba pensando y de forma disimulada empezó a frotar círculos en sus manos con su dedo pulgar, reconfortando enormemente a Remus.

Fueron a un bar/restaurante mexicano porque pensándolo bien podrían tener más tiempo para hablar Sirius y sus sobrinas y además los mojitos de ese bar estaban muy buenos.

James y Peter se marcharon al rato y Remus fue al piso a por su cartera porque se dio cuenta que la había olvidado y no podía dejar que Sirius siguiese gastando dinero en él.

—¡SANTO CRISTO, REMUS ES EL CHICO MÁS ADORABLE CON EL QUE HAS ESTADO NUNCA!

—No es que no lo aprecie, pero es que es el primer chico con el que intento salir.

—Lo que sea, no entiendo como James y Peter no pueden haberse dado cuenta, literalmente os lanzáis rayos con corazones por los ojos, ¿a que sí Tulip?

— Jurado, nunca he visto a dos personas mirarse con la intensidad que lo hacéis vosotros.

Sirius se sonrojó ligeramente intentándolo disimular fingiendo un ataque de tos. En realidad él se moría de ganas por gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorado de Remus, pero no podía hacerlo y no sabía cuanto podría aguantar con ello dentro.

Remus volvió, Sirius había pedido por él porque había aprendido perfectamente qué le gustaba y qué no, ¿qué había hecho él para que alguien así fuese tan atento con él?

Antes de que el silencio incómodo se extendiera sobre la mesa Tonks sacó algo de su mochila.

— Mira Remus, Sirius nos dijo que eras tan wolfstar como él y Tulip empezó a aprender castellano gracias a esto, y entre las dos hemos querido regalártelo. Porque bueno, no es fácil tener a mi tío tan feliz como lo está. —Remus y Sirius se sonrieron tímidamente.

Sacó un libro encuadernado de forma casera, en la portada ponía “Marauder! Crack”, escrito por una tal Irati. Remus había oído hablar de ese fanfic pero nunca se había puesto a leerlo porque siempre fue muy sensible leyendo sobre personajes de ficción que le gustaban o con los que se sentía identificado, pero ahora lo tenía en formato físico y no podía dejarlo pasar.

No sabía muy bien de dónde venía esa costumbre de los Black de regalar libros y lecturas en general, pero jamás podría quejarse por ello.

A lo largo de la cena el ambiente se fue animando, Tonks y Tulip contaron cómo acabaron saliendo, iban juntas a la misma clase del colegio de Sirius a pesar de que eran de casas distintas, Tulip estuvo meses lanzándole indirectas pero Tonks no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando, hasta que en el baile de fin de curso decidieron ir juntas como _amigas_ hasta que Tulip no aguantó más y besó a Tonks, que llevaba desde primero enamorada secretamente de ella. “Vuestra historia es digna de fanfic” dijo Remus sonriendo.

—Pues ahora cuéntanos tú, Remus, ¿cómo empezó lo que sea que tengáis?

Remus se sonrojó pero Tonks le daba tanta confianza que le daba igual contarlo aunque fuese a admitirlo por primera vez delante de Sirius.

—Bueno, yo fui el primero en llegar a nuestra casa, así que elegí habitación y decidí encerrarme allí porque de pronto escuché a tres ingleses chillar como si no hubiese un mañana, el problema vino cuando se me cayó la estantería encima y Peter y James me ayudaron mientras cierto imbécil _demasiado_ guapo se reía de mí.—“Oye, que no soy imbécil, solo de risa floja”— esa misma noche entró en mi habitación a regalarme un libro y pedirme disculpas. Desde entonces cada día entraba en mi cuarto a molestarme y se iba. Fue cuando bailamos juntos cuando me di cuenta de que este chico me gustaba y desde entonces cada cosa que fui conociendo de él, me fascinaba más y más, y sigue haciéndolo, claro.

—Oye chicas, ¿podéis mirar a cualquier otro lado? Necesito besar a este hombre.

—¡QUEREMOS MIRAR!

Remus se encogió de hombros acercándose a Sirius para besarlo coreado por un “ooooh” exagerado por parte de Tulip y Tonks.

—Bueno, chicas, se nos está haciendo tarde, supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta de Halloween que vamos a montar el finde que viene, ¿no?

— ¡JAMÁS NOS PERDERÍAMOS ESA FIESTA!

Tras despedirse Sirius y Remus se pusieron camino a casa. Sus manos se rozaban todavía con timidez, “Joder Lunático, dime que puedo darte la mano, por favor” (Sirius, eres la reina del drama, pensó Remus) y la respuesta de Remus fue más de lo que Sirius podía esperar cuando llegando al portal le arrinconó contra la pared para besarle, “Mira, he sido un idiota por mis inseguridades, pero necesito decirle a todo el mundo que me gusta Sirius Black” (porque no estaba dispuesto todavía a afirmar que estaba enamorado de él).

Sirius sonrió, como si aquella frase fuese lo que había estado esperando toda su vida, y de hecho tal vez no toda su vida, pero sí su último mes de vida sí. Le cogió de la mano. “Vámonos, Colagusano y Cornamenta deben estar ya en casa, podremos contárselo por fin”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiesta de Halloween y la primera visita de Lily y sus amigas.   
> Mamarracheo a tope en la fiesta porque mira, si salimos se sale bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hecho una lista de reproduccion de la fiesta para que sintáis el auténtico mamarracheo pero no sé como insertarla en los sitios así que dejo el link y tirando  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/bliinkeer/playlist/3RFjoJi6QZCDD0o0m7tAQ8?si=i7Y0rVKVR0yn6Woz-e54yQ
> 
> Bueno, Remus va disfrazado de Blacksad y os recomiendo 12/10 los cómics.

—¡POR FIN ES HALLOWEEN!

—Ya lo sabemos, James, deja de gritarlo cada literalmente cinco minutos.

Llevaban toda la semana preparando esta fiesta, Lily, la mejor amiga de Remus iba a venir, y también sus compañeras de piso. James estaba extrañamente nervioso en esos días antes, pero todos pensaban que era porque Halloween es su fiesta favorita.

A Remus le fastidiaba un poco que James estuviese en ese estado porque todavía no habían podido contarles a él y a Peter que Sirius y él estaban juntos (o algo parecido) y eso le provocaba muchísima ansiedad. Sirius intentaba calmarle haciéndole ver que nadie iba a enfadarse con él, pero a veces esos pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes.

“Lunático, en Halloween me gustaría que durmieras en mi habitación, echo un poco de menos verte dormir”, le había dicho Sirius, y él aceptó, pensando que tal vez esa noche conseguiría ser más mágica de lo que esperaban en un principio.

—Bueno, me voy a buscar a Lily y a sus amigas, están en un hostal cerca de aquí así que dejaremos las cosas y vendremos ya disfrazados. Espero que estéis listos para entonces.

Remus se fue y cuando cerró la puerta James se abalanzó al cuello de Sirius desesperadamente “¡CANUTO, NECESITO TU AYUDA URGENTEMENTE!”

***

“Estamos llegando, nos queda una parada, vamos por La Garena”. Y ahí estaba Remus, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios de ver a su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, sobre todo ella que se supone que estaba empezando algo con alguien. Quería saber también si Marlene y Dorcas estaban ya juntas porque era adicto a las actualizaciones de esa historia. Y conocer a la adorable Mary.

Una mano tocó su hombro, antes de que pudiese girarse ya estaba fundido en un fuerte abrazo con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. “Por fin, te he echado tantísimo de menos, Remus.”

—Lo primero es lo primero, ¿estás bien? ¿estás durmiendo bien? ¿comes todos los días?

—Sí mamá, y si no siempre está Canuto para recordármelo.

—Ese chico es un ángel, estoy deseando que me lo presentes. Hablando de presentaciones... la rubia es Marlene, la morena es Dorcas, y este retaco adorable es Mary. Chicas, este es Remus, el ser más maravilloso del universo.

Tras las presentaciones comenzaron a caminar hacia el hostal. Las chicas, que son lo suficientemente avispadas, dejaron atrás a Remus y a Lily. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

—Bueno Lily… necesito que me cuentes más sobre tu novio.

—¡No es mi novio! Todavía… le conocí por Twitter. Resulta que él también está de erasmus aquí, y bueno, quiero aprovechar que vengo a verte para conocerle en persona. Seguro que os llevaréis genial.

—Muy bonito Lils, me utilizas de excusa para follar. —dijo poniendo pucheros

—No te preocupes, cielo, tú vas a ser siempre mi prioridad.

Aceleraron el paso para unirse al resto de las chicas, vio como las manos de Dorcas y Marlene se entrelazaban como sin querer y lanzó una mirada curiosa a Lily. “Llevamos poco tiempo juntas, pero en este poco tiempo me he sentido más satisfecha en todos los sentidos que con cualquier tipo con el que haya estado antes.”, dijo Marlene. Dorcas sonrió cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sois una pareja adorable, en serio. Nos acabamos de conocer pero por favor invitadme si alguna vez os casáis.

***

—A ver, no sé qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso de las amigas de Remus, pero vamos a buscarte un buen disfraz.

Sirius había decidido que iría disfrazado de Lola Flores, aún se había decidido si viva o muerta, pero sabía que quería ir de ella. Solo faltaba encontrar algo bueno para su amigo. “¿Qué tal si vas de folclórica conmigo? Seguro que la Martirio te sienta divina”, pero James solo bufaba.

—Joder, tío, pon de tu parte. ¿Qué cosas te gustan para disfrazarte?

—¡No me gusta disfrazarme! Pero no sé… me gustan las series de dibujos, ¿y si voy a de Wirt, de Over the garden wall? ¡Peter puede ir de Greg! ¡GRACIAS SIRIUS, ES PERFECTO!

Peter asintió mientras iba a buscar una tetera que ponerse en la cabeza. Este Halloween iba a ser fantástico, pero primero tenía que preparar su disfraz.

Tuvo algunos problemas para hacerse un moño y colocarse la flor, pero por lo demás se veía bastante decente, como todavía le sobraba tiempo ayudó a James y a Peter con los suyos y los tres terminaron de adornar la casa.

El timbre sonó y eran Tonks y Tulip, ambas se habían rapado, Tonks iba de la Teniente Ripley, y Tulip de Imperator Furiosa porque ambas estaban muy seguras de que posiblemente en un universo en que ambas coincidieran, estarían casadas y era un argumento indiscutible.

—¿Vas de Conchita Wurst folclórica?

—Dios Tonks, eres idiota, ¡SOY LOLA FLORES!

—Pues afeítate esa barba.

Sirius se tocaba la cara pensativo “¿en serio está tan mal?” y decidió afeitarse mientras los compañeros de clase de cada uno iban llegando. Todo el mundo llegaba menos Remus y sus amigas.

Hasta que llamaron al tigre, una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes vestida de Catwoman miraba sonriente, seguida de una chica muy bajita vestida de Fiona de Shrek. Y ahí estaba Remus, con un disfraz de gato detective, con gabardina y todo, demasiado sexy para lo que Sirius podía aguantar. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser guapo incluso siendo un maldito gato?

—Remus, me temo que de pronto soy furry por tu culpa.

—Sirius, me temo que ahora mismo soy hetero por tu culpa.

Otras dos chicas entraron casi corriendo posiblemente las compañeras de piso lesbianas de la amiga de Remus, pero Sirius no podía saberlo porque estaban sumergidos en un beso, en ese momento ni si quiera importaba que sus amigos pudieran verles, pero no estaban por ahí cerca.

Lily recibió un mensaje nada más llegar “La habitación del fondo”. Lily estaba nerviosa, iba a ver al chico con el que llevaba semanas tonteando, más incluso, sabía todas sus intimidades, le había contado lo mucho que quería a Remus, y como ambos se apoyaban a toda costa. Le habló de su expareja, Severus Snape, que la dejó tras empezar a salir con un grupo de neonazis. ¿Y si a la hora de la verdad Potter no le gustaba? ¿Y si a Remus no le parecía bien tuviese algo con su compañero de casa? Quería conocer a Potter (nunca se habían dicho sus nombres) pero Remus siempre era lo primero para ella. Alguna vez se planteó si realmente no estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no, porque lo que siente cada vez que habla con James no se parece en nada a lo que siente cuando habla con Remus.

—Evans, ¿eres tú?

Lily se quitó el antifaz con cuidado antes de girarse, los rizos rojizos se alborotaban su cabeza y los cepilló entre sus dedos suavemente. Cuando se giró vio a un chico alto, con unas gafas redondas doradas que resaltaban con su piel oscura y la sonrisa más sincera que le habían dado en años. Y era tremendamente contagiosa porque sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba sonriendo como una idiota, totalmente paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, hasta que al fin reaccionó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Lily, mi nombre es Lily.—dijo sin dejar desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara.

—Yo soy James, y estoy muy nervioso, así que de antemano pido perdón si meto la pata en algún punto de la noche, porque dios mío, eres preciosa y eres genial y llevas el mejor disfraz de catwoman que he visto nunca, y ¿he dicho ya que estoy muy nervioso?

Lily se rió, había algo entre tierno y divertido por ver a un chico tan grande nervioso solo por estar sentado a su lado. Puso su mano sobre la de James y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

***

Remus se había estado encargando durante toda una semana de preparar la mejor banda sonora posible para la fiesta, se había encargado de meter todo lo que su amiga Merche le había recomendado, había de todo, desde Malena Gracia, hasta Daddy Yankee pasando por Las Bistecs. Y ahora estaba bailando con Sirius Ella y yo, tan pegados que apenas tenían hueco para respirar. “Me gusta que esta vez no te esfuerces en ocultar tu erección” le dijo al oído, haciendo que Remus se ruborizara, pero nadie podía verlo tras las capas de maquillaje y prótesis.

Peter estaba bailando con una de las amigas de Lily, Mary, la chica bajita. Eran muy adorables, y ella parecía estar muy cómoda con él, tanto que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban Remus y Sirius.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Sirius, cuando Sirius se giró se encontró con su ex novia, y otra chica. Iba disfrazada de Lola, de the loved ones, con taladro incluido. La otra chica iba de Carrie y sonreía nerviosa.

—¿Sirius? ¿eres tú? Claro que eres tú, reconocería tu forma de bailar en cualquier lado.

—¿¡MARLENE!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius estaba alucinando por completo, ¿qué coño hacía su ex novia en su piso? Y Remus, Remus no entendía nada, ¿Marlene y Sirius fueron pareja? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de pensar que Sirius podría llegar a sentir algo real por él? Marlene era preciosa, y por lo que había podido apreciar era una persona muy divertida y espontánea, no como él, a quien todo le daba miedo y no sabía reaccionar ante el poder de las emociones en su cuerpo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago, cómo había podido ser tan idiota de pensar que alguien tan fantástico como Sirius podría quererle. Estaba observando como se abrazaban Marlene y Sirius, como no les daba miedo admitir que hace un tiempo se quisieron, y Remus ni si quiera era capaz de darle un beso delante de sus amigos por miedo a que le rechacen, apenas podía cogerle la mano por la calle cuando están solos porque el terror de que Sirius abra los ojos y se de cuenta de que Remus es una constante decepción le paraliza. Sirius merecía algo mejor que él, y lo sabía, y estaba siendo egoísta porque le quería, pero no podía seguir así.

No aguantó más y tragándose las lágrimas fue hacia su habitación. Allí había una pareja, y en seguida les echó de muy malas formas, “lo que faltaba, no he podido follar yo con Sirius van a follar otras personas...” Miró el dibujo que Sirius le había hecho para su primera cita. Sirius sabía muchas cosas de él, pero tal vez no la más importante, ¿hasta qué punto había sido un cobarde por no hablarle a Sirius de Fenrir y hasta qué punto había sido inteligente por no hacerlo? Remus seguía herido, estaba enamorado de Sirius, sí, no tenía ninguna duda, pero seguía herido y no sabía como hacer para cicatrizar. Se quitó la gabardina y se arropó con ella, igual podía dormir hasta que la fiesta acabara, y acabara el erasmus, y pensar que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Remus decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido, mientras fuera la música seguía y alguien continuaba aporreando su puerta.

—¡Remus Jhon Lupin, voy a entrar!

Lily entró llena de determinación y se sentó en su cama.

—Estás siendo un imbécil insensible.

Remus se incorporó bruscamente, sorprendido y enfadado.

—Qué estoy siendo...¿qué?

—Ya me has oído. El pobre Sirius ha venido buscándome, estaba al borde del llanto pensando que a lo mejor te ha dicho o ha hecho algo malo para que hayas huido de la fiesta. Él sabía que estabas aquí pero no ha querido entrar para no empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Remus? ¿Por qué estás aquí tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada en lugar de bailar con el chico al que quieres? Tienes derecho a divertirte, y a hacer tu vida, y a dejar de pensar en el pasado.

—No puedo Lily, — la voz de Remus empezaba a entrecortarse por aguantar sus lágrimas— me muero por estar con Sirius, pero la sombra de Fenrir me persigue constantemente, todas las noches me despierto gritando y Sirius viene corriendo para calmarme, y me abraza y espera a que me duerma para dormir conmigo. Y luego despierto y sigue ahí. No he podido ni si quiera follar con él porque me acuerdo de todas las veces que Fenrir me hizo cosas horribles, y solo quiero llorar, sin embargo Sirius no se enfada, en su lugar me besa y me abraza y me dice que poco a poco. Sigue entrando en mi habitación con libros para mí. ¿No lo ves Lily? Sirius es maravilloso y yo no sé ya ni qué soy.

—Remus, de verdad que entiendo que te sientas así, yo viví todo eso a tu lado, incluso cuando Fenrir no te dejaba verme. Pero por favor, permítete ser feliz, permítete que alguien te quiera. Eres un tesoro, puede que jamás puedas verlo, pero lo eres. Es fácil quererte, eres amable, y dulce, también eres inteligente y culto e ingenioso. Cantas genial y escribes mejor todavía. Déjale que disfrute de ti como me dejas a mí, por favor.

—No puedo Lily, siento que voy a frenarle por tenerme en su vida. Jamás debí irme de Erasmus, y menos lejos de ti…

Lily se levantó de la cama enjuagándose las lágrimas. No podía dejar que su amigo siguiese torturándose más. “Voy a por agua, ahora vengo”.

Pero no fue Lily la que volvió, era Sirius, su moño se había caído a lo largo de la noche y su maquillaje se había corrido, y aún así estaba inººcreíblemente guapo.

—No voy a irme hasta que hablemos. O al menos hasta que consiga que sonrías un poco.

—No pretendía echarte...—masculló Remus haciéndole un hueco en su cama.

Sirius se tumbó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus piernas se rozaran pero con la distancia justa para poder ver su cara. La mano de Sirius jugaba con el pelo de Remus, dibujando sus rizos entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿hice algo?

La tristeza de la voz de Sirius caló cada hueso del cuerpo de Remus hasta hacerle temblar.

—No, no digas eso, tú no hiciste nada… he sido yo, como siempre. No puedo, Sirius, no puedo con todo lo hay dentro de mi, no sé vivir sin ser un lastre para los que me rodean. No puedo dejar de pensar en cuánto tardarás en darte cuenta de que soy horrible.

Sirius acercó a Remus un poco más hacia él para poder abrazarle.

—Mírame, por favor, quiero decirte algo muy importante. —levantó la cara de Remus hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.—es la primera vez que le digo esto a alguien y es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien, pero estoy enamorado de ti, es una locura porque apenas hace tres meses que nos conocemos, pero es lo que siento y siento que todo lo que hago por ti merece la pena cuando sonríes, o cuando me besas, o cuando me devuelves las bromas. Y si crees que porque sientas que eres horrible me voy a separar de ti es que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente.

—Sirius yo…

—No, cállate, déjame terminar. No hay nada de ti que no me guste, nada. Incluso estos momentos en los que lloras cuando estamos solos me gustan, porque eres tú en tu forma más vulnerable y es precioso que me dejes verlo. Me gusta cuando me recitas poesías, o cuando me hablas con entusiasmo de alguna canción. Cuando ves Cuéntame y babeas por Carlitos, cuando bailas, cuando cantas, o cuando algo te ronda la cabeza y te muerdes el labio concentrándote en esa idea. Remus, que te quiero, joder, y quererte no es solo lo que siento, es también mi elección, así que si sientes lo mismo déjame quererte.

Se abalanzó contra Sirius, porque no podía más, porque tal vez Lily tuviese razón y tenía que permitirse ser feliz por una vez, y si no funcionaba, que no fuese por no intentarlo.

—Soy idiota Sirius, soy muy imbécil. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Todo esto es culpa de Fenrir, mi ex. Déjame contarte un poco, solo un poco, hasta donde pueda. Empezó poco a poco, pequeños detalles, mirarme el móvil, el correo, las redes sociales que acabé cerrando... luego empezó a controlar a donde iba, y con quién. Por aquel entonces vivía con él, porque bueno, ya te hablé de Lyall. Él no soportaba a Lily, y yo le justificaba constantemente, pero ella nunca dejó de intentar ayudarme incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron más feas. —podía notar como Sirius cada vez estaba más rígido por la rabia— yo sabía que él se acostaba con otros, una parte de mí tenía esperanzas de que prefiriera a otro y me dejase, pero nunca pasó. Recuerdo la primera vez que pasó, parece que no acabó contento porque cuando volvió a casa todavía quería más, y yo me negué y… lo siento.

No podía continuar, porque en negaba a llorar más esa noche.

—Fue él quién te hizo esto.

No era una pregunta, su dedo indice recorría sus cicatrices.

—Algunas sí.

—Quiero matarle, Remus. Quiero acabar con él.

—Está pudriéndose en la cárcel.

—Me da igual, quiero matarle. Te ha hecho vivir un infierno cuando nunca he conocido a nadie tan genuinamente bueno como tú. Nadie merece esto, pero mucho menos tú. Escúchame bien, Remus, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas ser feliz, conmigo o sin mí, eso no importa.

—Mírame, que ahora soy yo quien quiere decirte algo importante. Sirius, te quiero.

Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan grande en la cara de Sirius, pero merecía la pena el riesgo de haber sacado de dentro esas palabras. Sus labios chocaron en un beso que decía muchas cosa.

—Podemos volver a la fiesta si quieres, Canuto, y más si suena esa canción, es uno de los mayores himnos gays que ha parido este país… “el cielo no entiende de este amor y no nos concederá el perdón...”

—¿Podemos salir de la mano gritándoles a James y a Peter de una puta vez que somos pareja?

Remus le miró sonriendo. “De hecho, debemos hacerlo.”

Sirius abrió la puerta de una patada absurdamente dramática.

—¡CORNAMENTA, COLAGUSANO, ESCUHADME BIEN, LOS MARICONES POR FIN ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

Pero James y Peter no estaban ahí.

—Eh Tulip, ¿dónde están James y Peter?

—Pues Peter dijo que se iba al Green con la chica esa, Fiona la de Shrek, James lleva casi toda la noche encerrado en su habitación con Catwoman.

Remus palideció, “Pero qué cojones ¿Y LILY NO ME HA DICHO NADA?”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pos todos se enteran ya de quién está con quién y tol rollo mu bonito to pero después de esto vienen las despedidas obviamente

—¿Estás bien, Lunático? Pareces enfadado.

—No estoy enfadado, es solo que, ¿por qué Lily no me diría que está saliendo con James?

—Tal vez simplemente quisieran sorprenderte. Venga, vamos, ahora hablaremos con ellos, pero vamos a tomar el aire.

Sirius ofreció su mano a Remus y le llevó al tejado donde se besaron por primera vez, Hacía más frío pero Sirius llevaba una manta con él para taparse mientras veían las estrellas. Sabía que a Remus le relajaba mucho mirar las constelaciones, y así podría aprender más de él.

—¿Sabes? Por navidad pienso regalarte un telescopio para que podamos ver mejor las estrellas.

Remus sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla. Ya casi se había diluido el miedo y la duda sobre por qué su mejor amiga le ocultaría una relación con James. Llevaba desde que empezó a sentir algo por Sirius intentando asimilar que no todo el mundo le desprecia, y que el amor de sus amigos hacia él era real y genuino, pero en momentos de sorpresa la duda siempre le asalta, y aparece una voz, la que dice “no te lo mereces”, se hace grande y poderosa y se alimenta de sus miedos. Pero ahora tiene a Sirius, que es una voz que grita más fuerte todavía “te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase”, y a veces, solo a veces, consigue creerle, como en ese momento en el tejado, recostado en el hombro de Sirius mientras él juega con sus rizos.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Creo que sí, es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿James y Lily? Creo que ambos han intentado decírmelo pero nunca me he dado cuenta. Cuando James hablaba de la chica aquella, y Lily me dijo que el chaval vivía donde yo, ya podría haberme dicho que vivía conmigo.

Sirius no dijo nada, y eso levantó sus sospechas.

—Un momento… ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?

—No soy yo quien tenía que decírtelo, sé guardar secretos. A su favor diré que James no sabía que era Lily porque nunca supieron sus nombres aunque lo intuía, pero ella vendría a la fiesta y James sabía que era amiga tuya y podría ser cualquiera. Yo até cabos, pero no es mi función destripar sorpresas.

—¿Cómo podían ser tan imbéciles? Si a James le hablaba constantemente de Lily y a Lily de James.

Sirius fingió estar ofendidísimo.

—Así que le hablabas más de Jimmy que de mí…

—Otra vez celoso, tendré que demostrarte que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sirius alzó una ceja mientras la mano de Remus acariciaba su cara.

—Creo que quiero ver cómo me lo demuestras.

***

 

El cucurucho a modo de sombrero que llevaba James se había caído hacía tiempo, junto al antifaz de Lily. Ninguno de los dos se había movido del sitio de la cama, simplemente se habían acercado un poco más, pero no dejaba de ser una situación más íntima que cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar en una habitación con dos personas que se gustan. Simplemente hablaban.

A Lily le fascinaba como a pesar de que por Twitter le parecía un tipo muy engreído, en persona era tremendamente humilde a pesar de tener de todo. Aunque sus padres tuviesen mucho dinero, él llevaba trabajando desde los 18. Le estaba seduciendo el sentido de la lealtad de James hacia Sirius y Peter, y de como había incluido a su Remus en la ecuación. La honestidad brutal y su torpeza al hablar estaban terminando de enamorarla por completo. Además era absurdamente guapo.

James siempre fue un tipo sin filtros, nunca sabía qué podía y qué no podía decir en público así que decidía decir todo lo que pasase por su cabeza, para evitar arrepentimientos de “debía haber dicho esto”. Y James sabía que estaba enamorado de Lily desde antes incluso de conocerla, porque Lily no se enfadaba porque James fuese James, y no solo no se enfadaba, si no que le parecía gracioso que fuese él mismo. Lily no juzgaba a James ni si quiera antes de saber que él era James. Nunca pensó de él que sería un niño de papá, ni que era un bocazas insoportable. Lily le dejaba ser James Potter, y a James Potter le encantaba como era Lily Evans.

Lily le seguía cada broma, nunca se quedaba atrás. Reían y disfrutaban, y los dos sentían que una noche no iba a ser suficiente porque a estas alturas ya querían reír juntos para siempre y todo lo que para siempre pudiera durar. Pero sabían que no podían permanecer mucho más tiempo en esa habitación.

—Deberíamos ir con Peter y Mary al Green. No sé dónde cojones se habrán metido Canuto y Remus, igual están ahí directamente.

Lily rió, ella tenía una ligera sospecha de dónde podrían estar, o al menos de que podrían estar haciendo.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, de nada… venga, vámonos.

Salieron cogidos de la mano, la fiesta había terminado (o más bien se había trasladado al Green) no había nadie en la habitación de Remus y Sirius parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien con alguien allí dentro.

—Puto Canuto, colega, creo que tiene algo con alguien, yo pensaba que le gustaba Remus pero últimamente está muy raro y misterioso.

Lily estalló en una carcajada, no podía más y se paró en la puerta de Sirius, Intentaba no sonrojarse sabiendo de quién provenían los gemidos de la habitación.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es?

—¿Me estás preguntando que si quiero abrir esa puerta y joderle un polvo a mi mejor amigo? ¡Qué bien me conoces!

Lily se mordió el labio, en seguida pensó en Remus, le había escrito llorando muchas veces, sabía el malestar que le provocaba no ser capaz de follar con Sirius, y joderle ahora sería un golpe demasiado bajo para cualquiera.

—Olvídalo James, mejor no hacerlo, la otra persona podría molestarse y sinceramente no me parecería extraño que quisiera pegarte, o incluso pegarme a mi.

—¿Dónde está ese espíritu merodeador, Evans?

La mano de James sujetó el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la abrió. No pudo ver nada porque en ese preciso momento, Lily estaba abalanzándose sobre él, besándole y cerrando la puerta sin pensarlo. Su primer beso con la que según él, iba a ser el amor de su vida y tendrían tres hijos, o al menos uno, al que llamarían Harry porque no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un hijo y llamarle Harry Potter. En ese momento, en ese beso, pudo imaginarse a Lily y a él en el altar, a Lily embarazada, a Lily cogiendo en brazos al pequeño Harry, y a los dos meciéndose en una hamaca en Torrevieja cerquita de la playa.

*****

—Lunático, tengo que decírtelo, pero eres increíble. He follado muchas veces, con hombres y con mujeres, y nadie se puede igualar a lo que has hecho hoy. La espera ha merecido la pena. Podría esperar mil años si se que volveré a follar como lo hemos hecho hoy.

—Gracias, Canuto. Por todo. — su voz se quebraba una vez más pero le daba igual esta vez— Me has hecho volver a confiar en alguien, y es la primera vez que se preocupan tanto por mi en la cama. No sé a qué o a quién tengo que darle las gracias porque alguien como tú quiera estar con alguien como yo, pero estaré eternamente agradecido.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas sonrosadas de Remus, pero esta vez no se escondía tristeza en ellas, esta vez solo sabían agradecer a Sirius, que besaba cada lugar por los que las lagrimas dejaban su camino.

—¿Quieres que nos vistamos y bajemos al bar?

—A ver si vemos a Peter y al menos a él podemos contárselo.

Los dos desistieron a la hora de volverse a disfrazar y decidieron vestirse de normal. “Algo aburrido pero efectivo”, dijo Sirius.

Cuando salieron de la habitación vieron a James y Lily en el suelo.

—Podríais iros a la habitación de Jimmy, digo yo.

Los ojos de James se salieron de sus órbitas al ver quién estaba a su lado cogido de la mano.

—¿CÓMO? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

Sirius y Remus se rieron en alto y Lily disimuló muy mal una carcajada.

—Bueno, oficialmente desde hace una semana

—¿POR FIN ES OFICIAL? ¡REMUS ME ALEGRO TANTÍSIMO!

James cada vez estaba más perdido en este asunto, parece ser que es el último en enterarse de todas las grandes noticias. Bueno, el último no, ese siempre es Peter, pero si no existiese Peter, sería él.

—¿Alguien va a explicarme lo que está pasando?— dijo James aparentemente bastante molesto.

—Bueno James, creo que es evidente— Remus levantó la mano con la sujetaba la de Sirius—por fin podemos decírtelo, porque llevamos toda la semana intentando hacerlo, pero estabas demasiado ocupado ocultándome que te estabas ligando a mi mejor amiga, Sirius y yo llevamos un tiempo viéndonos a solas, y hemos decidido comenzar una relación. Queríamos decírselo también a Peter pero tampoco ha habido forma.

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡COLAGUSANO ME DEBE VEINTE PAVOS!

No era exactamente la reacción que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Un enhorabuena, algo de sorpresa, pero esto no.

—¿Has apostado con Colagusano si Lunático y yo acabábamos juntos?

—No, sabíamos que iba a pasar eso desde el día del rastro. Colagusano decía que ninguno os terminaríais de lanzar y que tendríamos que intervenir, y yo que antes de Navidad estaríais juntos, he ganado. Venga, vámonos a buscar a Peter, que me tiene que dar mi dinero.

A Lily parecía divertirle la situación, dio un beso cariñoso a Remus en la mejilla y otro a Sirius.

—Nos vamos, parece que hoy James va a invitarme a todas las copas lo que queda de noche.

“Yo no, invita Pete”, dijo James mientras cerraba la puerta.

Remus y Sirius se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la tele. Estaban echando el tarot de Esperanza Gracia, suspiraron aliviados.

Para Sirius era esencial la reacción de James. La opinión de James siempre era la primera en venir a su cabeza antes de hacer nada. Y James parecía realmente encantado con la idea de que Sirius y Remus fuesen pareja, casi parecía que lo deseaba más él que ellos.

También había algo de festividad en el ambiente, en parte porque era Halloween, en parte porque ambos sentían que habían llegado a un nivel de confianza superior, hasta el punto de que Remus había olvidado todos sus miedos e inseguridades y habían echado posiblemente el mejor polvo de sus vidas.

Para Remus no tuvo nada que ver con todas aquellas veces que se había forzado a sí mismo a follar con Fenrir para no enfadarle, había sido como hacerlo por primera vez. Para Sirius simplemente fue el mejor momento de su vida. El último momento que recordaría antes de morir para hacerlo con una sonrisa.

Decidieron no bajar y esperar a Peter en casa, era mejor sentarse en el sofá y ver a Sandro Rey para reírse un poco, respirando tranquilos por fin. Pero duró poco esa tranquilidad porque a la hora llegaron James, Lily, Peter y Mary.

—No hace falta que os separéis, Mary me lo contó en la fiesta.

—Pero bueno, ¿POR QUÉ A NADIE OS SORPRENDE?

Sirius parecía casi indignado por las reacciones de sus amigos, primero James y Peter apostando, podrían fingir al menos un poquito de sorpresa.

—Canuto, solo te faltaba llevar una camiseta que pusiera “REMUS, ME GUSTAS”

—No es verdad...—ya estaba poniendo pucheros como siempre.

—Por favor, desde el primer día que le viste ya estabas babeando por él.

—¡JODER, ES QUE ES MUY GUAPO!

Remus carraspeó.

—Oye, que estoy aquí. Vamos, Sirius, todas las noches te colabas en mi habitación. Yo porque soy idiota y no veo estas cosas, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta. Y vosotros, dejad en paz a mi novio u os arranco la cabeza. Y ahora, voy a hacerme un té.

Con toda la dignidad del momento, Remus se levantó y se metió en la cocina seguido de Lily.

—Remus, siento mucho no haberte dicho nada de James, pero aun no teníamos nada claro.

Abrazó a Lily y sonrió

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, es lo mismo que hemos hecho nosotros con ellos. No hay ningún problema. —Se separó y agarró suavemente su cara,— solo quiero que seas feliz, Lils, con James o con quién sea, o tú sola, pero quiero que seas feliz.

—Calla tonto, aquí el que merece ser feliz eres tú. Y por fin lo has conseguido, y por fin te estás dando una oportunidad. Puede que vuelvan las dudas, o las inseguridades. Llámame siempre que pase eso, por favor.

—Sabes que no hay otra persona a la que llamaría en el mundo antes que a ti.

El agua estaba hirviendo, no quedaba azúcar para el té y tampoco quedaban hielos. Pero aún así fue el mejor té que Remus había bebido en años.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La recaída de Remus.

La depresión unido al estrés post traumático es un monstruo atroz, te consume, te destruye, y te vas hundiendo hasta que no puedes hacer nada. Un monstruo con el que compartes piso, y ese inquilino es tan molesto y desagradable que no puedes hacer otra cosa que encerrarte en tu habitación hasta que notas que se ha ido a comprar algo, a veces te grita cosas desde el salón, te dice que eres inútil, que eres horrible, ¿cómo alguien puede quererte?. Es como una relación tóxica, te engancha, te genera la necesidad de seguir en ese estado, y aunque sabes que tienes que salir de ello, no sabes cómo desengancharte.

Remus lleva desde Halloween sin acordarse de ese maldito inquilino, más de dos meses sin ningún tipo de recaída, disfrutando de sus amigos, follando con Sirius, haciendo una vida, por fin. Porque lleva tantos años estancado en ese apartamento compartido con Monstruo que ahora que sale a veces a pasear por su cuenta había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba airearse las ideas.

Pero nunca puedes fiarte de nada con las malas compañías de tu cerebro. A veces cualquier cosa puede ser un detonante para que PUM, todo vuelva a romperse, y vuelvas a sentir que estás estropeado y poco se puede hacer en esos casos.

Empezó en Noviembre, los exámenes estaban cerca, muy cerca. “Lunático, queda más de un mes para los exámenes”, pero eso es poco tiempo. Muy poco.

Remus es obsesivo desde que puede recordarlo. Le obsesiona el orden, le obsesiona cumplir unos horarios, y vive tremendamente obsesionado por llegar a ser una persona válida para el mundo. Siente que nunca llegará a ser funcional, que no sobresaldrá en sus estudios, fracasará en todo y estará destinado a vivir con su madre, su abuela y su tía abuela hasta que vayan muriendo una a una, trabajando en curros de mierda con un salario miserable y totalmente solo y sin amigos, salvo Lily que irá una vez cada tres meses a visitarle.

Ese pensamiento puede llegar a ser mucho más fuerte de lo que Remus se atreve a admitir. El temor a la soledad, al dolor, al fracaso… siempre le han hecho estar diez pasos por detrás del resto de gente de su edad. Se supone que ahora tiene novio, que le quieren sus amigos, que todo va bien, pero los exámenes llegan para recordarle que es un inútil. Y el Monstruo en su cabeza que ha estado años alimentándose con la sombra de Fenrir se lo recuerda.  _Realmente nadie te quiere, Remus. Eres solo un entretenimiento._ Y Remus no puede negarse porque si lo dice el Monstruo, por algo será.

O tal vez también influya que ha recibido una noticia que le ha roto la estabilidad que tantos años le ha costado conseguir. 

Simplemente está tirado en su cama, no sale nada más que para ir al baño cuando se asegura de que sus compañeros no están, o están dormidos. No puede comer porque su estómago no le deja, le castiga, “si comes, vomitas, pedazo de mierda”. No le cae bien a su cuerpo, no le cae bien a su mente, no puede evitar preguntarse “A quién caes bien, Remus”. Y Monstruos responde, pues no ves que a nadie.

A veces escucha a Sirius en el umbral de su puerta, pero no se atreve a abrir la puerta. Respeta demasiado la intimidad de Remus, pero él lo achaca tras un gran debate con Monstruo que posiblemente no entre porque no quiere verle. Lleva dos días sin cargar el móvil, no quiere hablar con Lily porque para qué. No quiere hablar con su familia. No quiere hablar. Y piensa que ojalá no volver a hablar nunca más, pero no tiene fuerzas para nada que no sea simplemente estar, que ya era demasiado.

Por suerte, no era consciente de que esa ausencia de emociones agradables se estaba filtrando por el hueco de la casa infectando la casa. Echaban de menos a Remus, pero no sabían como sacarle de ahí, realmente ese apartamento parecía una prisión.

James habló con Lily, le contó lo que pasaba. Parecía ser una recaída. Pero Lily prefirió hablarlo con Sirius. Sirius tenía que entender que esto formaba parte de Remus, y que por doloroso que fuese, si no se veía preparado no estaba preparado para estar con Remus. Por supuesto se ofendió, y mucho. Porque Sirius siempre está preparado para todo y es experto en salir de todas las situaciones adversas. Pero Lily insistía. Es duro, y difícil, y vas a tener que entender que no siempre va a querer verte, ni estar a tu lado, y nunca va a ser por ti.

Que sí, que lo entiendo.

Mira, a Remus el agua le hace volver en sí. Consigue que se duche y a lo mejor consigues que salga un poco de él.

Y Sirius es un perro obediente, y llama a la puerta de la habitación de Remus. Nadie responde, pero él abre igualmente. Todo está oscuro salvo algunos rayos de luz que se escapan de las nubes para colarse entre las persianas. Todo huele a sudor, y a cerrado, y a lágrimas, y a frustración, y a autodesprecio, y Sirius quiere llorar pero no es el momento.

—Remus, ¿puedo sentarme?

Remus gruñe y no sabe como tomarlo, pero Sirius siempre hace lo que quiere y se sienta a los pies de la cama. Intenta acariciarle pero Remus huye escurridizo como una lagartija retorciéndose sobre sí mismo. Le duelen cada uno de sus músculos, pero él que más le duele no se ve.

—Remus, no sé qué está pasando, ni si quiera puedo permitirme estar asustado porque la preocupación lo abarca todo.

A Remus le encantaría chillarle que se fuese, que no le mienta, que es un monstruo y que sabe que se ha dado cuenta.

—Llevo dos semanas sin verte, y te echo de menos. No sé qué puede estar pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero no es nada bueno. Estoy aquí Lunático. Siempre estoy aquí.

Remus quiere llorar pero se ha quedado vacío de lágrimas, tiene los ojos secos y tiene la mirada perdida. No merece que alguien como Sirius esté a su lado, sufriendo.

—Hasta cuando no estás eres lo único en lo que pienso, —Sirius está sollozando pero el dolor de sus palabras traspasan el cuerpo de Remus. —daría lo que fuese porque al menos…

No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para hablar, su voz suena ronca y adolorida, como si cada sílaba costase un litro de sangre y habla tan bajito que cuesta escucharle pero Sirius le escucharía siempre en cualquier momento.

—¿Al menos qué?

—Me encantaría que pudieses levantarte de la cama, airear la tristeza que hay encerrada en esta habitación.

—No puedo Sirius. Simplemente no puedo.

Y entonces lo vio en la mesilla de noche, era un periódico desde Escocia. Parece ser que el caso de Fenrir fue muy sonado, y ahora estaba en libertad. Y notó la sangre de sus venas y arterías hervir, y el corazón le estaba reventando el pecho.

—Escúchame bien, bajo ningún concepto ese trozo de mierda va a acercarse a ti estando yo.

—¿Y cuándo dejes de estar?

—No voy a hacerlo.

Nunca nadie va a hacerlo hasta que lo hace.

—Pero, ¿y si sí?

—Te prometo por James que eso no va a pasar.

No puede creerle, ahora que está débil, vulnerable, asustado, aterrado, destruido, no puede creer en nadie. Y Sirius lo sabe, y tiene ganas de llorar que intenta ahogar desde que ha entrado en la habitación, pero siente que esto es el fin de algo, o al menos un pausa indefinida, y no está preparado porque Sirius nunca ha querido a nadie, y su pecho quema de pensarlo.

—Me va a costar salir de esta, Sirius. No puedo arrastrarte.

—No me arrastras a nada, —tal vez contesta demasiado rápido.— buscaremos ayuda, haré lo que sea.

—No tengo cómo pagarla…

—Yo sí.

—Pero no puedo depender de ti para salir de esto, Sirius.

¿Por qué era tan cabezota?

—No dependes de mí, Lunático. Yo solo quiero ayudarte. James, Peter y Lily también quieren ayudarte. Nadie debería estar solo con sus pensamientos cuando sus pensamientos son horribles. Déjame simplemente estar a tu lado.

Una lágrima silenciosa caía de la cara consumida de Remus. Vaya, parece que las tuberías de sus ojos han decidido arreglarse a tiempo.

—Huelo mal.

—No me importa, cuando estés preparado saldremos de aquí, iremos al baño y te ayudaré a darte un baño.

Remus acarició la mano a Sirius.

—Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius apareció por la habitación de Remus de nuevo, llevaba agua, una tetera cargada, un café y zumo, no sabía qué podría querer. Parecía que Remus tampoco había conseguido pegar ojo aquella noche, pero no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa cuando le vio entrar.

—Creo que estoy preparado.

Cogió de las axilas a Remus y le llevó al baño. Allí le desnudó con una delicadeza insólita en Sirius. Llenó la bañera de agua tibia y le ayudó a sentarse. Remus sintió que respondía por primera vez en tres semanas, sentía que había estado todo ese tiempo conteniendo el aire hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se relajó notando las suaves caricias de la esponja en su cuerpo. Era como depurarse por fuera, y tal vez, un poco por dentro.

Tenía el pelo muy enredado, y había crecido la barba, pero a Sirius no parecía importarle, al revés. Sirius estaba algo asustado porque esto era un nivel nuevo de intimidad que no había vivido ni si quiera con James y Peter, pero había algo en esta tragedia que incluso resultaba bonito. Disfrutaba enjabonando su pelo y afeitándole la barba.

Era evidente que había perdido unos diez kilos esas semanas, pero daba igual, para Sirius nunca habría una persona tan bella como Remus.

—Ojalá algún día lo veas.

Remus despertó de su fugaz sueño.

—¿El qué?

—Lo especial que eres.

 

Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quedaba un mundo entero por recorrer todavía, pero Sirius le aportaba una promesa de esperanza. Y por primera vez en días, Monstruo ya no le pareció TAN angustiosamente terrorífico, aunque no pueda pasear con libertad mientras esté él.

—¿Sabes Lunático? Pasado mañana es Navidad. Voy a hacer que nieve en casa solo para ti.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especial Navidad cuando la Navidad termina irl

—¿De verdad pretendes meter este cacharro en casa?  
—Venga Pete, cabe de sobra.   
—¡James, di algo!  
—Sabes bien que me quejaría de algo así, pero es por nuestro amigo, venga Pete, ¡contágiate del espíritu navideño!  
Peter estaba sudando e hiperventilando mientras maldecía, llevaba la caja más grande preguntándose qué demonios había ahí dentro.   
James llevaba otra caja, de un tamaño bastante más manejable, entró dándole una palmada en la espalda al entrar en el piso.   
—¿Qué coño hay en esta caja?  
James y Sirius se miraron consternados y gritaron al unísono “¡EL ÁRBOL!” Es que era tan obvio, ¿cómo iban a celebrar la navidad sin un árbol de navidad? James llevaba los adornos para el árbol, y Sirius había comprado un jamón porque había oído que era típico en la Navidad española.   
—¿Cómo vamos a organizar todo esto en dos días sin que Remus se entere?  
—Tranquilo, de Lunático me encargo yo. Su madre y su abuela no van a poder venir, pero su tía abuela Maritere sí, ella nos ayudará con la cena de Nochebuena. ¡Le vamos a dar a Remus la mejor navidad española del universo!  
El entusiasmo de Sirius bastó para convencer a James y Peter, que ya estaba intentando montar el árbol, bastante más grande de lo esperado.   
—Bueno, me voy a encargarme de que Remus se mantenga algo animado, ¡confío en vosotros!  
Sirius se marchó cerrando la puerta entrando en la habitación de Remus.   
—Puto Canuto, siempre acaba escaqueándose.   
—Bueno Colagusano, lo hacemos por Lunático, ya nos vengaremos de Canuto.   
—Al menos déjame poner un poco de ambientillo a esto.   
Peter puso en el móvil Last Christmas en el móvil, “si quieres poner tú música, ponla en cola, que siempre me quitas mis canciones”, avisó a James sonando menos amenazante de lo que esperaba, aunque siendo sinceros, Peter nunca suena amenazante, ni queriendo, ni sin querer.   
Nunca montar un árbol fue tan difícil, las instrucciones eran confusas, y las ramas están mal etiquetadas. “Intuición, Colagusano, vamos a montarlo con la intuición”. Pero es que ninguno de los dos tenían una intuición muy desarrollada, así que, a pesar de que alguna rama quedó al revés o encajada a la fuerza en la ranura que no era, ambos quedaron muy orgullosos del resultado final.   
Y ahora tocaba lo difícil, decorarlo. Sirius había llevado unas cuantas cajas con bolas, guirnaldas y demás para decorarlo, fue muy claro “haced que quede bonito”, pero eso era demasiada presión, ¿cómo iban a saber si estaba lo suficientemente bonito?  
A pesar del gran desastre de enredar a Peter en las luces sin querer o llenarlo todo de la purpurina de las bolas, había que admitir que tampoco estaba tan mal el resultado final.   
Llamaron a la puerta, era de correos.   
—¡Paquete para Sirius!  
—Sí, espera, ¡Peter, ve a buscar a Sirius!  
La chica de correos miraba con curiosidad a James, que estaba en calzoncillos y cubierto de guirnaldas y cosas brillantes, aunque parecía que él no era consciente de esto. Sonrió a la cartera “perdona que te estemos haciendo esperar”, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto apareció Sirius como un huracán casi tirando a James.   
—¡Quita Bambi!, hola Lucia, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo e hice una promesa.   
—Tranqui Sirius, todo está bien, una firmita, anda.   
James se fue a seguir con el árbol, totalmente ajeno a la conversación de la cartera con Sirius, que parecía muy interesada en saber si James estaba soltero, y tremendamente decepcionada al saber que tenía pareja. “Hasta luego Lucía”, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar dando saltitos al salón.   
— A que no sabéis qué es esto.  
James y Peter se miraron desconcertados, “vamos a ver, Canuto, cómo quieres que lo sepamos”.   
—Es una máquina de nieve para usar en casa.   
James se rió a carcajadas seguido de Peter, “¿en qué coño piensas, Black?”  
—No os riáis, le prometía a Remus que haría que nevase en casa y cumplo mis promesas.  
Ambos se encogieron de hombros, si Sirius lo había prometido, sabían que lo iba a hacer, era cuestión de más bien ayudarle a no destrozar la casa e intentar disfrutar del momento. Y sobre todo de hacer disfrutar a Remus.   
Desde por la mañana había estado ligeramente mejor, se había duchado sin ayuda y había conseguido comer algo sin vomitarlo. Incluso había llegado a sonreír, pero no era suficiente, los tres tenían el objetivo de verle reír en nochebuena, y tenían un día para conseguirlo.  
Dicen que la navidad es tiempo de familia y amigos, y para ellos su familia no solo era con la que compartían sangre, porque la sangre no determina una familia, y tener tres hermanos es mejor que no tener ninguno.   
Ya había anochecido, y estaban los tres viendo Aquí no hay quien viva mientras Remus dormía, era el último episodio y no podían verlo sin él, así que pusieron la tele porque Esperanza Gracia siempre es una genial opción.   
Sirius se fue, porque necesitaba comprobar que Remus estaba bien, o que al menos dormía. Pilló un libro porque sería una noche larga y si podía leer un poco, o incluso estudiar, pues perfecto. Escogió Poemas del manicomio de Mondragón, de Leopoldo María Panero. Más por fascinación hacia Panero que por gusto por sus poemas, que también, pero Remus le había hablado de él y ahora no podía leer otra cosa que no fuese suya.   
Cuando Remus sintió el peso del cuerpo de Sirius en la cama se estremeció un poco, y sin abrir los ojos murmuró “léeme, por favor”.   
—Es Panero, no es precisamente agradable…  
—Me da igual, léeme  
Ven hermano, estamos los dos en el suelo  
hocico contra hocico, hurgando en la basura  
cuyo calor alimenta el fin de nuestras vidas  
que no saben cómo terminar, atadas  
las dos a esa condena que al nacer se nos impuso  
peor que el olvido y la muerte  
y que rasga la puerta última cerrada  
con un sonido que hace correr a los niños  
y gritar en el límite a los sapos.

—Me gusta tu voz, me hace volver a casa cuando mi cabeza está en sitios horribles.   
—Lunático, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero si te hace volver a casa que te lea esta poesía tienes un problema.  
Remus se rió, una carcajada real, casi podría ser hasta corpórea. Y Sirius se sintió tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Los dos se quedaron dormidos sin saber muy bien cuando, olvidando que al día siguiente iba a ser Nochebuena.   
A la mañana siguiente sonó el timbre muy temprano, una señora bajita, regordeta y con un plumas rojo esperaba detrás de la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.  
—¿Quién es esta?  
—Yo qué se, Colagusano.  
—¿Abrimos?  
—Pues sí, supongo, no creo que una vieja nos vaya a matar.   
Abrieron con cuidado, pero no sirvió de nada porque la señora entró con más energía de la esperada y fue directamente a la cocina, cuando James y Peter entraron la encontraron hurgando en la nevera.   
—Perdone, no es por ser grosero, pero quién diablos es usted y por qué está fisgando en nuestra nevera.   
—Oh, pensé que ya lo sabíais, soy Maritere, la tía de Remus. —Dio ruidosos besos a los dos muchachos. —Tú debes ser James y tú Peter, ¿no? Oh, ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI SOBRINO! Bueno, os he traído unas tortillas, con cebolla, sin cebolla, más cuajadas y menos cuajadas. ¡REMUS, CARIÑO!  
—¡Voy a por él!, Peter, ayuda a la señora Maritere a acomodarse en casa.   
Se fue mientras escuchaba un “oh no, no, tú solo dame un delantal. Que comida más mala compráis en esta casa”. La puerta estaba cerrada, la tentación de abrir la puerta e interrumpir lo que quiera que estuviesen haciendo era muy grande, pero se libraron porque sabía que no era el mejor momento. Llamó a la puerta  
—Remus, tienes visita.   
Remus se puso muy nervioso, ¿visita? ¿él? ¿quién demonios podía ir a verle? Una oleada de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo dándole ganas de vomitar. Y si era… él. No, no podía ser. Sirius se despertó notando el nerviosismo de su novio y sonrió recordando el día que era.   
—Tengo visita.   
—¿Qué?  
—Visita, alguien ha venido a verme.   
Sirius tardó en encajar la información pero el puzzle se completó en seguida.   
—Oh...¡oh! Venga Lunático, no tengas miedo, te va a encantar. Dúchate y vístete, que yo voy a preparar todo.   
Remus obedeció y cogió ropa limpia dirigiéndose al baño. Sirius corrió hacia la cocina, le explicó a Maritere el plan, y preparó la máquina de nieve para que cuando saliese de la ducha, calculando en una hora, estuviese todo lleno de nieve. Maritere tendría que salir de la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja de turrones de chocolate y mientras James tendría una videollamada con Lily para tenerla lo más cerca posible y Peter encendería el alumbrado de la casa, que para algo lo había colocado él.   
Cuando Remus apareció en el salón se quedó totalmente bloqueado. Había nieve. Nieve que aunque no fuese de verdad era real, en su salón. Dos días antes Sirius le prometió que haría nevar, y ahí estaba, la nieve, iluminada con las luces que Peter había colocado por toda la casa, y después la vio, a su tía abuela que salió disparada para abrazarle.   
Remus tardó en devolverle el abrazo, pero todo era real, sus amigos habían hecho eso por él. James dejó el portátil y para Lily era como estar ahí, compartiendo la felicidad de su mejor amigo.   
Estuvieron comiendo turrón, y poniéndose al día con su tía, mientras ella les contaba anécdotas de la España profunda.   
—Pues mira niños, yo es que no era muy franquista, pero bastante tenía con ser mujer como para encima quejarme de eso. Cuando conocí a Frank, mi marido, me propuso irme con él a Inglaterra, y me dije, pues ve Tere, que nunca te vas a ver en una de estas. Ahí estaba yo, viajando fuera de España, huyendo del fascismo. Cuando Frank murió yo ya tenía una relación muy estrecha con su hermana, y nunca nos separamos, y por eso Remus vive con nosotras. ¡Pero comed tortilla, coño, que está muy buena!  
Sirius y James la miraban embobados porque nada era mejor que la historia de señoras mayores cagándose en el sistema. Peter probó la tortilla de la tía Maritere y nunca quiso comer nada más.  
—Bueno chicos, será mejor que me ponga con la cena de esta noche. ¡CORDERO ASADO!  
—Tía, deja que te ayudemos.  
—No Remus, vosotros os quedáis aquí, déjame a mí con esto.   
Un silencio muy incómodo inundó el salón. Nadie sabía qué decir, ni cómo empezar una conversación necesaria. Pero Remus sabía que era él quien tenía que empezar.   
—Chicos, yo… no sé qué decir. Lo siento por este último mes, pero muchísimas gracias por esto.   
El ambiente se destensó visiblemente.   
—Calla, Lunático, vamos a jugar al Trivial hasta que tu tía nos deje hacer algo en la cocina.   
Para sorpresa de nadie, ganó Remus, lo que le animó visiblemente y todos se alegraron muchísimo por su victoria. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran ya las nueve de la noche.   
“NIÑOS, VENID A PREPARAR LA MESA”  
Tardaron una media hora en colocar todo y en partir el jamón. Nadie pudo pensar que al principio está muy duro porque todo es puro tocino, pero aún así lo hicieron bien. Bebieron vino y se rieron muchísimo. La tía Maritere resultó ser la señora más divertida que habían conocido nunca.   
Les contó sobre los cursos de baile con Remus y su madre (y lo mucho que le gustaba Ramón, el profesor), que ella alguna vez se había enrollado con alguna chica y ni tan mal, y que lo mejor de España era el agua de Madrid y el terraceo en verano, que es algo que echa mucho de menos en Inglaterra.   
Terminaron de cenar y era obligatorio ver el especial de nochebuena de TVE, y Peter no podía dejar de alucinar, había algo en la casposidad de la televisión española que le tenía fascinado y enganchado y a los diez minutos ya estaba entusiasmado comentando lo que veía con la tía abuela Maritere.   
James y Sirius hacían juegos de beber absurdos para pillarse la mayor borrachera del siglo, y Remus simplemente, por primera vez en lo que a él se le hizo una vida, se dejó llevar por el ambiente y disfrutaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, riéndose y participando en las conversaciones.   
La tía Maritere fue la primera en irse a dormir “si no quién va a ir mañana a por churros”. Después cayeron Peter y James, que se fue a hablar con Lily por teléfono, dejando a Sirius y Remus solos, como de costumbre.   
—Hoy ha nevado gracias a ti.  
—No te confundas, Lunático. Hoy ha nevado PARA ti.   
Las cosas no mejoran de un día para otro, pero la navidad es un buen punto de partida para intentar volver a encarrilar tu vida cuando las cosas se van de las manos, o al menos eso pensaba Remus mientras besaba a Sirius.


End file.
